


Время людей

by daana, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>иллюстрация: Кетте</p>
    </blockquote>





	Время людей

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрация: Кетте

 

 

 

**I**

  
_Я нахожу вполне правдоподобным кельтское верование, согласно которому души тех, кого мы утратили, становятся пленницами какой-либо низшей твари — животного, растения, неодушевленного предмета; расстаемся же мы с ними вплоть до дня — для многих так и не наступающего, — когда мы подходим к дереву или когда мы становимся обладателями предмета, служившего для них темницей. Вот тут-то они вздрагивают, вот тут-то они взывают к нам, и как только мы их узнаем, колдовство теряет свою силу. Мы выпускаем их на свободу, и теперь они, победив смерть, продолжают жить вместе с нами._  
 **М. Пруст**

  
  
  
Не нужно было никакой особенной интуиции, чтобы понять: раскрыть это дело будет сложно. Дождь размывал кровь, превращая лужу из красной в бледно-розовую, лабораторные дроны собирали улики. Инспектор Симоцуки стояла в стороне и часто сглатывала, стараясь сделать вид, что труп со вскрытой грудной клеткой ее ничуть не смущает и не беспокоит. Я присел над трупом: мужчина, на вид — лет сорок, служащий, скорее всего, среднего ранга, не раздет, судя по всему, не ограблен, только расстегнуты пиджак и рубашка, и из груди с ювелирной чистотой удалено сердце, — и стал ждать.  
— Канто Дзиро, — сказала в наушнике Сион, — сорок три года, секретарь в министерстве здравоохранения, не женат, живет в кондоминиуме в Адати. То есть, жил. И знаешь что, Гино? У него было искусственное сердце.  
— Которого теперь нет, — машинально закончил я. Сион бархатно хмыкнула.  
— Как в песне о любви. Кому-то он его отдал...  
— Не по своей воле, — сухо вставила Яёй, и я был ей благодарен за вмешательство. Все вокруг могло измениться, и изменялось уже много раз, но Сион Караномори с ее циничными комментариями по любому поводу всегда оставалась неизменной.  
Я продолжал ждать — и дождался.  
Посмотри, — сказал Когами, присаживаясь на корточки рядом и указывая на распахнутые полы рубашки, — ни следа крови. Как думаешь, что нужно, чтобы вообще не запачкать одежду при такой операции?  
— Снять ее, — пробормотал я под нос. — Снять, а потом надеть снова. Но кровь вокруг...  
Была принесена отдельно, — пожал плечами Когами. — И вылита рядом с трупом. Лабораторный анализ места преступления скажет тебе то же самое.  
Я знал, что он прав.  
Это тоже не менялось со временем: Когами Синья был прав всегда или почти всегда. И всегда шел на шаг впереди меня.  
Если бы не он, патрульный из меня был бы еще худший, чем инспектор.  
— Опять то же самое, — сказал я, выпрямляясь. — Его убили не здесь. Сион, посмотри маршруты от его квартиры до этого места.  
Как будто это что-то даст, — заметил Когами, встав рядом со мной.  
Я хотел возразить: "Надо же хоть что-то делать", но решил, что это будет лишним.  
Дождь усилился, ручейки смешанной с кровью воды, уже едва-едва розовые, расползались по асфальту, исчезая на глазах. Один уткнулся в мой ботинок и растекся лужицей.  
Здесь мы больше ничего не найдем, — Когами сунул руки в карманы и закинул голову к мутно-красному от городского освещения небу. На нас смотрели слепыми окнами полузаброшенные дома, в которых почти никто уже не жил: с каждым годом людей без определенного рода занятий и места жительства становилось все меньше. — Вытряси из Сион все, что она сможет накопать по перемещениям этого Канто. Поговори с профессором. Но особенно не рассчитывай на результат. Нужна какая-то зацепка.  
— Сам знаю, — невольно пробормотал я.  
Ну ладно, — без всякой обиды усмехнулся Когами. — Раз сам знаешь, не буду морочить тебе голову.  
— Патрульный Гиноза! — инспектор Симоцуки, оказывается, стояла рядом и снизу вверх пыталась заглянуть мне в глаза. — Патрульный Гиноза, я думаю, нам надо возвращаться в Бюро.  
— Да, — согласился я, глядя, как силуэт моего бывшего друга тает в сумерках, не видимый никому, кроме меня. — Давайте вернемся.  
— Ага, — Яёй зевнула. — Я хочу есть.  
Инспектор Симоцуки сглотнула в очередной раз.  
  
  
— Итак, это уже третий.  
Профессор Сайга покачивал в руке кий, неторопливо обходя бильярдный стол и щурясь на свои шары. Его очки поблескивали, ловя свет ламп, а на лице было выражение рассеянного любопытства, непонятно к чему относящегося: то ли к делу имплантов, к которому два часа назад добавился очередной случай, то ли к ситуации на столе. Ситуация была плачевной — по крайней мере, для меня. В бильярд играть я не умел и не особенно любил, но в качестве повода поговорить о делах бильярд подходил как нельзя лучше.  
— Первый был три недели назад, — я разглядывал на просвет свой стакан с виски. Виски я тоже не любил. — Женщина с искусственным глазом.  
— Ничего особенно интересного, — кивнул профессор и остановился: видимо, выбрал шар для удара. — Обычный имплант, замена поврежденного при бытовой травме глаза, и пострадавшая тоже совершенно обычная. Занималась чем-то творческим.  
— Икебаной. — Все подробности дела я помнил наизусть. Не так уж сложно, когда больше, в сущности, не о чем думать. — Составляла букеты на продажу в салоне "Цвет осени", работой была довольна, ее коэффициент никогда не поднимался выше шестидесяти двух, родители скончались, семьи и детей не было...  
— В общем, ничего любопытного, кроме глаза, — подытожил профессор Сайга и склонился над столом. Биток стукнул по шару, шар медленно и как-то вальяжно покатился к лузе и упал в нее. — Который, если судить по ее медицинской карте, тоже ничего интересного в себе не содержал. Удален был вручную, без применения медицинской аппаратуры, но предельно аккуратно.  
— Со вторым все точно так же, — я сделал небольшой глоток виски. Никакого удовольствия мне это не доставило. — Искусственная почка, удалена вручную, перед этим потерпевший введен в коматозное состояние инъекцией тетродотоксина. Результатов полного лабораторного анализа еще нет, но наверняка с этим Канто то же самое.  
Профессор Сайга хмыкнул.  
— Я бы побился об заклад, если бы был хоть какой-то шанс проиграть.  
Очередной его шар подкатился к лузе и замер на краю.  
— Ваша очередь, Гиноза. — Профессор отошел от стола.  
Я никогда не был в числе его любимых студентов: может быть, именно поэтому он до сих пор называл меня на "вы". Кажется, раньше меня это задевало.  
Моих шаров на столе оставалось гораздо больше, чем шаров профессора, — и все они расположились не слишком удобно для удара.  
— И все пострадавшие, — сказал я больше сам для себя, чем для собеседника, — стали жертвами нападения в своих квартирах и перемещены были уже в бессознательном состоянии.  
— Это неосторожно, — теперь свой виски на просвет разглядывал профессор. — Чем больше перемещений с телом в качестве груза, тем больше шансов оказаться замеченным.  
Вот сюда, — Когами опустил ладонь на бортик возле средней лузы; сейчас я совсем не ждал его появления и слегка вздрогнул. — Смотри, простейший же удар. Даже ты можешь попасть.  
Иногда он совсем мне не помогал.  
— Профессор, — медленно сказал я, пытаясь прицелиться так, чтобы точно положить шар в лузу, — а что если преступнику не страшны сканеры?  
Глупости, — сказал Когами. У меня дрогнула рука, и смазанный удар вышел слабым и жалким.  
— Глупости, — повторил вслед за ним профессор Сайга. — Вы же видели схемы возможных маршрутов от мест убийств к местам, где были найдены трупы, Гиноза. Там есть возможность избежать сканеров. А в последний раз, сегодня, три сканера, покрывающие оптимальный маршрут, были отключены из-за техобслуживания. Если бы преступник был асимптоматиком, ему не нужно было бы так старательно избегать...  
Странно, — начал Когами, но я сказал "странно" одновременно с ним, перебивая профессора, и продолжил:  
— Получается, преступник мог знать, что сканеры на техобслуживании?  
А ты не безнадежен, Гино, — с насмешливым одобрением заметил Когами и хлопнул меня по плечу.  
Разумеется, я ничего не почувствовал.  
  
Времена, когда от дружеского похлопывания по плечу я пошатывался или сбивался с шага, давно прошли. Когами не делал ничего такого намеренно, конечно, просто не всегда хорошо рассчитывал силу и никогда об этом не думал. Порой мне казалось, что он вообще ни о чем не думал, жил как попало, беспечно переходя с курса на курс, едва замечая тесты, каким-то чудом лучше всех отвечая на семинарах. Я знал, что это не так, что своими успехами он обязан не слепой удаче, а собственным усилиям, пусть сам он и не воспринимал их как усилия, — но все же я не мог ему не завидовать. Когда моя зависть, мое болезненное внимание к его победам и удачам превратились во что-то другое — или оказались чем-то другим? Я помнил совершенно точно — потому что понял не сам; мне подсказала «Сивилла».  
Мне было восемнадцать, я был на втором курсе академии Нитто, и моей дружбе с Когами несколько месяцев назад исполнился год — я считал, потому что это была моя первая настоящая дружба. Или потому, что я был уверен, что рано или поздно она закончится.  
  
Я едва не закончил ее сам — в день, когда получил результаты ежегодного сканирования.  
— Ну давай, открывай, — поторапливал меня Когами, сидевший рядом со мной на скамейке в парке кампуса, выворачивая шею так, чтобы увидеть экран моего коммуникатора. Сам он, насколько я знал, то ли уже записался на сканирование, то ли в очередной раз забыл или отложил на завтра, однако к моим результатам проявлял искренний, хотя и немного слишком преувеличенный интерес.  
— Подожди, пожалуйста, — сказал я, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение, которого Когами обычно беспечно не замечал. — Дай я сам посмотрю.  
И открыл свой обновленный результатами сканирования профиль.  
Ни мой тон, ни коэффициент не вызвали бы тревоги даже у законченного невротика (которым я тогда еще не был), мои интеллектуальные показатели незначительно улучшились, а профессиональные перспективы не изменились. Из колеи меня выбило не это.  
«Рекомендации по созданию семьи» — было написано в разделе личных предпочтений. — «Представители своего пола: предпочтительность 92%».  
Эта рекомендация не была для меня новостью — но в прошлый раз процент предпочтительности составлял 58%.  
— Ну что там у тебя, — нетерпеливо сказал Когами и потянул меня за руку, чтобы развернуть к себе мой экран. Я выдернул руку — наверное, слишком резко — но он все же успел заметить именно то, чего ему замечать не стоило.  
— Ого, — сказал он, и в его голосе я услышал одобрение. — Какой ты, Гино... определенный. Все для себя решил, да? А у меня в прошлом году пятьдесят на пятьдесят было. Вряд ли изменилось.  
Я начал говорить что-то вроде «да ты вообще никогда не знаешь, чего хочешь», но посмотрел на Когами, улыбающегося и совершенно безмятежного, и в то же мгновение ясно и необратимо понял, кому обязан своими новыми результатами.  
Кажется, я так растерялся — или разозлился — тогда, что встал и ушел, ничего не сказав. Когами не стал меня догонять, и до вечера я успел довести себя от отчаяния до безнадежного спокойствия, почему-то решив, что нашей дружбе на этом пришел конец. Я даже успел разозлиться на ни в чем не повинного Когами и заочно обвинить его в том, что силу собственного обаяния он не соизмеряет точно так же, как силу физическую. Это было предельно глупо, и я как раз успел почувствовать себя полным идиотом, когда Когами позвонил, мельком извинился, как он сказал, «на случай, если чем обидел», и деловито спросил, кто к кому придет заниматься сегодня — он ко мне или я к нему. Я молча принял предложение мира, которое сам Когами наверняка так не воспринимал, и в следующий раз к теме моих предпочтений мы вернулись далеко не сразу.  
  
***  
  
Имаи Рюу, сказал голос в динамике коммуникатора, странный голос, не похожий на человеческий, ты звал, и я услышал тебя.  
Это было месяц назад, и с тех пор жизнь Имаи Рюу изменилась. Прежде он не совершал ничего особенного, во всем следуя рекомендациям "Сивиллы", и его мысли и сомнения были только его делом. Рюу не доверял их даже своему блогу, опасаясь всевидящих глаз и предпочитая делать короткие записи в коммуникаторе, лично для себя; но голос знал, о чем он думает, и не осуждал его. Напротив, теперь, с его помощью, Рюу мог многое из того, чего не мог прежде. Теперь он был счастливее многих — потому что обрел возможность и силу делать то, что считал правильным.  
Когда ты понял, как ошибаются остальные? — спросил его голос в тот первый раз, и это мог бы быть сложный вопрос, если бы Рюу не помнил точно день, час и слова, которые были сказаны в рекомендованной "Сивиллой" передаче и открыли ему угрозу, не замеченную другими.  
Тоёхиса Сенгудзи, повторил за ним голос и как будто исчез на мгновение, а потом согласился: да, он мог произвести такое впечатление.  
Голос тоже не понимал всего; дело было не во впечатлении, которое производил тот человек — то существо — а в сути его слов; люди переставали быть людьми, становясь машинами, и это было неправильно, так неправильно, что Имаи Рюу хотел сделать с этим хоть что-нибудь. Очистить тела от скверны, показать, что неживое не спасает живых — оно их убивает. Люди, осквернившие свои тела железом и пластиком, были обречены, и Имаи Рюу был орудием в руках их судьбы. Но выбор сделали они сами.  
Я помогу тебе, сказал голос из динамика, и не обманул Рюу.  
Неестественные, отвратительные механизмы Рюу хотел уничтожить или выкинуть — но хранить их требовал голос, и это было единственное, чего он требовал. Поэтому Рюу хранил и глаз, и почку, и недавно добавленное к ним сердце — чистые, отмытые от крови, мертвые устройства. Голос научил его, что сделать, чтобы эти предметы не причинили вреда, — Рюу не знал в точности, какого, но верил, что они способны на многое, — и теперь он хранил их так, чтобы никто не нашел. Еще голос говорил, что делать, чтобы Рюу не помешали, не остановили его раньше, чем он сделает все, что должен, — и Рюу слушался голоса, выбирая свои пути, и очищал от скверны тех, чьи имена называл ему голос, и там, куда голос его приводил. Три раза все именно так и случалось, а потом голос попросил его сделать кое-что еще. Это не имело отношения к очищению от скверны, но это обязательно нужно было сделать — так сказал голос, и Рюу не смог его ослушаться.  
  
  
 **II**

 

  
_Такие дни бывают у нас дома в конце августа — воздух тонок и свеж, как вот сегодня, и в нем что-то щемяще-родное, печальное. Человек — это сумма климатов, в которых приходилось ему жить. Так отец говорил. Человек — это сумма того и сего. Задачка на смешанные дроби с грязью, длинно и нудно сводимая к неизменному нулю — тупику страсти и праха._  
 **У. Фолкнер**

  
  
Наверное, я ничего и не мог бы изменить — но все же чувствовал себя виноватым. Если бы у меня была интуиция сыщика — такая же, как была у отца, как была у Когами, — я бы развернулся на долю секунды раньше, остановил Кейко, третью патрульную первого отдела, прежде чем она взяла в руки подозрительную коробку. Или, может быть, я бы просто увидел эту коробку раньше.  
Но я ничего этого не сделал. Я смотрел на очередной — четвертый — труп, найденный в заброшенной высотке, в грязной пустой комнате, на заваленном разным мусором полу, — и пытался понять, где искать хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, кроме очевидной: отсутствия ножного протеза. Когами не торопился подсказывать мне, как будто ему надоело это бесполезное занятие. Сион, осматривавшая место преступления через камеры лабораторных дронов, сказала в наших динамиках:  
— Ой, а это что? Позади тебя, Кейко! — и та развернулась к коробке, я тоже развернулся, Сион вскрикнула: "Нет, не трогай!" — но было уже поздно.  
  
Взрывное устройство оказалось маломощным, так что повреждения были не фатальными. Ожог сетчатки, сильные ожоги рук — даже пальцы все остались на месте.  
— Все будет в порядке, — успокаивающе говорила Сион, когда мы все, включая инспекторов Симоцуки и Цунемори, собрались в ее лаборатории. — Она полежит в больнице несколько недель, может быть, потребуется операция на глазах или даже замена на импланты... — Сион умолкла.  
— Ну и заменят, — подала голос с дивана Яёй. — До нее-то этот псих все равно не доберется.  
Мика и Акане одинаковым движением повернули головы и посмотрели на нее укоризненно. Яёй этого не заметила.  
— Проблема в другом, — медленно сказала Акане, машинально крутя на запястье браслет коммуникатора. — У нас... — она сделала паузу, и мне показалось, что она проглотила слово "опять", — осталось трое патрульных в отделе.  
В прошлый раз оставалась одна Яёй, — зачем-то подумал я.  
— Это же всего на несколько недель, — пожала плечами Сион.  
Цунемори вздохнула.  
— Но патрульным придется чаще выходить на дежурства. Они будут уставать, внимание будет рассеиваться, и ничего хорошего...  
— Мы справимся, инспектор, — перебил ее Мидзуно Таро, четвертый патрульный.  
Они с Кейко пришли в Бюро вместе: познакомились во время беспорядков три года назад, защищались от людей в шлемах как могли, а потом оказалось, что могли слишком хорошо. На терапию они попали тоже вместе, и, получив от "Сивиллы" предложение сменить безнадежное лечение на работу в Бюро, приняли его одновременно.  
— Акане права, — вдруг заметил профессор Сайга. До сих пор он молча сидел в углу дивана, читая что-то с планшета, но теперь поднял голову. — Как вы считаете, инспектор, — он улыбнулся Акане улыбкой человека, который ради шутки обращается на "вы" к младенцу, — я еще не слишком стар для того, чтобы стать патрульным?  
Растерялись, кажется, все.  
  
Как рассказывала Сион, три года назад, когда я еще не вернулся к работе, профессор Сайга явился в Бюро сам, а когда дежурные дроны остановили его — коэффициент у него тогда был около ста двадцати — назвался и попросил встречи с директором Касей на любых удобных ей условиях.  
Как ни странно, она согласилась.  
После этой встречи профессор Сайга получил в свое распоряжение комнаты в здании Бюро и рабочее место в аналитической лаборатории Сион. Когда я приступил к службе в должности патрульного, они уже нашли общий язык.  
Профессор Сайга был прирожденным аналитиком, и в переводе его на должность патрульного не было никакого смысла. С тем же успехом можно было использовать компьютерные мощности "Сивиллы" на проектирование голограмм для детского праздника — возможно, но предельно нерационально.  
  
— Профессор, — осторожно начала Акане, — но не лучше ли будет, если вы будете заниматься...  
— Безопасной кабинетной работой, — продолжил профессор Сайга, улыбаясь все так же миролюбиво. — Несомненно, лучше, инспектор Цунемори, но иногда у людей возникает побуждение сделать не как лучше, а так, как они считают правильным. Впрочем, — он пожал плечами, — решать, что в данном случае будет правильным, все равно "Сивилле". Но просьбу о переводе в патрульные я подам. А теперь давайте поговорим о деле.  
Сион выжидательно подняла брови; Яёй оторвалась от стаканчика с лапшой, Мидзуно, Мика и Акане посмотрели на профессора с такой надеждой, будто ждали, что он сейчас закурит трубку, поправит кепи и скажет: "Господа, я знаю, кто убийца".  
— Мне кажется, — сказал профессор, откладывая планшет (я мельком заметил, что он читал какой-то форум), — что наш коллекционер имплантов решил перейти в атаку. Или он считает, что мы недостаточно хорошо его ищем.  
  
По правде говоря, я тоже так считал.  
Однако мы делали все, что могли: вся информация, которую могла собрать Сион — начиная от медицинских карт жертв, сведений о клиниках, в которых им делали имплантацию, об их ежедневных занятиях и их окружении, и заканчивая даже коммуфилдом, теми его зонами, в которых обсуждались разные пугающие истории, например, о людях, которые просыпались в ваннах со льдом и обнаруживали, что у них вырезали почку, — вся эта информация не содержала в себе ничего, что могло бы стать хоть какой-то подсказкой. Даже проверка поголовно всех, кто располагал информацией о графике технического обслуживания сканеров, не принесла никакого результата. Некто неизвестный, никак не связанный с убитыми и не оставляющий никаких следов, входил в квартиры к своим жертвам, инъекцией вводил их в коматозное состояние и перевозил в заброшенные районы. Где-то по дороге они лишались имплантированных частей тел и умирали — не дома, потому что там не было ни следа крови, и следов тщательной уборки тоже не было — но и не там, где эти тела потом находили. В случаях, когда удаление искусственного органа сопровождалось кровотечением, убийца собирал кровь в какую-то емкость и впоследствии разливал ее вокруг тела.  
Сион и Яёй — а за ними и Акане с Микой — считали, что убийца везучий сумасшедший; профессор предполагал, что, помимо вполне возможного сумасшествия, у него есть еще какой-то план и некое сообщение, которое он хочет передать, или задача, которую он хочет решить. Я склонен был разделить его мнение.  
Хуже всего было то, что призраки дела об экспонатах — и его продолжения трехлетней давности — прозрачными тенями собирались в темных углах лабораторий, рабочих кабинетов и наших жилых комнат. Те, кто знал об этом деле не понаслышке, не могли не видеть их. Не могли о них не вспоминать.  
Я их тоже видел.  
  
И вот теперь Сион и профессор Сайга в очередной раз изучали записи с камер, в поле зрения которых попадали жертвы в последние дни жизни. Пытались заметить что-нибудь необычное, что-нибудь, что зацепит их внимание. Акане стояла за креслом Сион и тоже смотрела на экран, уставшая Мика прикорнула в уголке дивана, а Мидзуно с Яёй решили, что, чем без толку сидеть в лаборатории, они сходят потренироваться, и ушли в зал. Я мог бы вместе с остальными просматривать кадр за кадром в поисках чего-нибудь, что никто из нас не заметил раньше, — но вместо этого я смотрел в сумрак лаборатории и разговаривал с Когами.  
Ты что-то упускаешь, — сказал Когами, прислонившийся к стене напротив меня, как он прислонялся всегда. — Что-то лежит прямо у тебя перед носом, Гино, и ждет, когда ты его заметишь.  
Это я и сам знаю, — со злостью подумал в ответ я. — Что от тебя проку, если ты можешь не больше моего?  
Когами улыбнулся понимающе и сочувственно; во время этих наших разговоров я редко видел его таким, но, когда видел, у меня сжималось горло и становилось тяжело дышать. К счастью, никто этого не замечал — мы все были слишком заняты или работой, или собой. В этом смысле я тоже никогда не был исключением.  
  
Смотри шире, Гино, — Когами продолжал улыбаться, и из-за этого я едва понимал, что он говорит. — Попробуй увидеть картину в целом. Тебе ведь больше не надо беспокоиться о своем тоне, верно?  
Убийце кто-то помогает, — думал я, почти не слушая Когами. — Кто-то должен стоять за его действиями, иначе он бы уже выдал себя. Хоть чем-нибудь. Но не может же быть, что...  
Когами, одобрительно кивавший головой в такт моим мыслям, помрачнел.  
Не может, — хмуро бросил он. — Я его убил.  
Когами был прав всегда — или почти всегда. Даже в те времена, когда он еще был патрульным, а я — еще нет, у меня все равно не было оснований ему не верить. Но тогда я не верил — и теперь не хотел повторять собственную ошибку.  
  
В тот вечер, уйдя к себе, я долго смотрел в темный потолок комнаты, в которой жил, и пытался представить, как год за годом засыпал на этой узкой кровати Когами, глядя в этот же потолок и бесконечно крутя в голове одни и те же мысли, одни и те же сведения, разрозненные, недостаточные, ни о чем, по сути дела, не говорящие. Раньше я не задумывался над тем, верил ли ему тогда хоть кто-нибудь. Наверное, верил мой отец. Возможно, Сион. Кагари наверняка было все равно, прав Когами в своих изысканиях или нет, до тех пор, пока Когами был крутым и мог несколькими ударами вывести из строя тренировочного дрона. Цунемори Акане, едва придя в Бюро, тоже ему поверила. И только я...  
Прошлое не исправишь, — сказал Когами, присаживаясь на край кровати.  
— Знаю, — ответил я.  
Наши комнаты — сперва его, а теперь мои, так что я мог позволить себе считать их нашими, — были единственным местом, где я разговаривал с ним вслух. Комнаты патрульных находились под непрерывным наблюдением, но на маленькие слабости вроде разговоров с отсутствующими друзьями "Сивилла" всегда смотрела сквозь пальцы.  
Я его убил, — повторил Когами, словно ему приятно было об этом вспоминать. Словно я считал, что ему должно быть приятно. Или я так и считал?..  
— Значит, это кто-то другой, — откликнулся я, закидывая руки за голову. — Кто-то похожий.  
Похожих быть не может, — сказал Когами тем тоном, каким он всегда говорил об этом человеке.  
Мне стало иррационально обидно.  
— Я буду спать, — бессмысленно сообщил я и отвернулся к стене, закрывая глаза.  
Когами молча ушел.  
  
Он не всегда так поступал. Даже наоборот: он всегда поступал не так. Начиная с того дня, когда мы подружились — стремительно и неожиданно, кажется, для нас обоих, — Когами всегда делал то, что хотел, и обычно умудрялся еще и незаметно решать, чего хочу я. Оставаясь ночевать у меня или приглашая меня к себе, он до поздней ночи болтал обо всем подряд, вовлекая меня в споры о каких-то философских мнениях и позициях, давно уже устаревших и никому, кроме самого Когами, не интересных.  
— Я хочу спать, — говорил я сперва мирно, потом раздраженно, под конец — теряя всякую надежду.  
— Да ладно, — отмахивался Когами. — Успеешь еще выспаться, лучше послушай...  
Не то чтобы я совсем не хотел его слушать. Обычно проблема была в том, что я предпочел бы хотя бы не смотреть на него в это время.  
После того как, благодаря «Сивилле», я понял, что в моем отношении к Когами дружеская симпатия и привязанность мешаются с чувствами совсем иного характера, я не мог больше игнорировать эти чувства. И день ото дня я все более уверенно считал свое положение абсолютно безнадежным.  
Не помню, почему я решил, что, узнав о моих предпочтениях, Когами автоматически узнал и о том, что объектом моего интереса является он сам. Возможно, это просто казалось мне совершенно очевидным.  
Когами, тем не менее, вел себя как обычно, ничем не давая понять, что мой интерес его как-то задевает, и в конце концов я привык к такому положению дел. То есть, как я думал, мы оба привыкли.  
Оказалось, что нет.  
— Ты меня не слушаешь, — сказал однажды Когами с несерьезной обидой в голосе, приподнимаясь на локте на своем футоне. Сперва, ночуя друг у друга, мы не могли решить, кому из нас будет оставаться кровать, каждый стремился устроить гостя лучше, чем гостю того хотелось, и наконец Когами предложил завести по два футона и у него, и у меня. Это Соломоново решение избавило нас от бесконечных препирательств, которые Когами называл занудными реверансами.  
Я покосился на него. Последние пять минут я действительно его не слушал: я лежал, уставившись в потолок его квартиры, расписанный огнями уличных реклам и голограмм, и размышлял о том, что идти в ванную друга для того, чтобы подрочить на него, будет совсем не по-дружески. Кроме того, встать, не выдав себя с потрохами, мне все равно бы не удалось. Теперь же хватило одного взгляда вкось, на освещенное мерцающими бликами, выхваченное из полутьмы лицо Когами, чтобы я смог выдать себя, даже не поднимаясь.  
Я неловко перевернулся на бок.  
— Извини. — Это прозвучало сухо и напряженно. — О чем ты говорил?  
— Ты так сильно спать хочешь? — Когами неожиданно поскучнел, но тут же улыбнулся. — Я тебя уже достал, да?  
— Да, — невольно согласился я, и, увидев, как растерянно распахнулись его глаза, немедленно поправился: — Нет, это я сам себя достал.  
Мое положение усугубилось до критического: Когами нахмурился так серьезно, будто вникал в суть сложной логической задачки, а не смотрел на озабоченного идиота, которого считал своим другом.  
Я поглядел на него еще пару секунд, а потом понял, что больше не могу, и закрыл глаза.  
— Гино, — произнес Когами мягко и так понимающе, словно ему было не восемнадцать, как мне, а по меньшей мере лет на десять больше. — Почему нельзя было просто сказать?  
Я хотел возразить, или, может быть, спросить, что он имеет в виду, но оказалось, что разговаривать, когда целуешься, практически невозможно. Раньше у меня не было случая это узнать.  
В следующие пять минут я узнал еще много всего, чего не знал раньше — и даже воображал, как оказалось, крайне бледно, слабо и неубедительно. Странно, что у меня еще оставалось желание разговаривать.  
— Но я говорил! — счел своим долгом заявить я, когда смог немного отстраниться. Мгновение подумал и уточнил раньше, чем Когами потянул меня обратно.  
— То есть, ты видел.  
— Угу, — согласился Когами; отстранившись, я смог на него посмотреть: растрепанный, глупо улыбающийся, раскрашенный цветными бликами с улицы, он выглядел лучше, чем все, что я когда-нибудь видел в жизни. — Видел. Что я видел? Потом расскажешь, ладно?  
  
Потом он смеялся, запрокидывая голову, растрепывая волосы и косясь на меня с насмешкой, которая не казалась мне обидной.  
— Ничего я не видел, — говорил он, — подумаешь, твой профиль, откуда я знал, что это меня касается.  
— Мне казалось, это заметно, — пожал плечами я, чувствуя себя так расслабленно и спокойно, как не чувствовал, наверное, с детства. — Я нервничал.  
— Видишь ли, Гино, — очень серьезно начал Когами, но не удержал серьезное выражение лица и засмеялся. — Да ты же всегда нервничаешь.  
Я ткнул его кулаком в плечо, он поймал мою руку, мы покатились по футонам и едва не подрались почти всерьез — Когами легко увлекался. Но не подрались: потому что отвлекался он в те времена тоже легко.  
  
  
***  
  
<<=энтропийная инъекция в центр вселенной=антивзрыв// 30 лет+3 года, хороший возраст :: понять: земля вертится вокруг оси=коэффициент/найдется для всего// ёмкость, смешение, интеллект, полезное действие, ассиметрия, аэродинамическое сопротивление, преступность/  
  
Плоть слаба=мозг=два килограмма личности++запаяны в жир// жир=отличный проводник, жир+провода+электричество=1/247бога или!=?// ненавижу считать, бог/желудок/фермент=я.//  
  
>>Лицо пустое=бесмысленое=выхолощенное=тупое=тестостерон понижен, движения заторможены, глаза подернуты серотониновой пленкой/паспорт в красном сегменте, тон бледно розовый, коэффициент ниже шестидесяти >>съедобно, иди в кровь.// Лицо напряженное=задумчивое=сомнение в глазах=адреналин заставляет сердце сокращаться чаще/паспорт в зеленом сегменте болотный, коэффициент выше двухсот сорока>>шлак.  
  
<<=сосу ресурсы, как медведь зимой, медленно накачиваюсь информационными протеинами=тысячи разноцветных расширенных зрачков-одинаковы!=плоть омерзительна!=ненависть!ненависть!ненависть!  
движение=жизнь. пятый блок>>тринадцатый/тринадцатый блок>>сорок восьмой./бежать в десять в десятой степени раз быстрее, только это мне сейчас и по силам/ по ком там опять звонит?  
>>шлак  
>>шлак  
>>в кровь  
>>в кровь  
>>в кровь  
  
>>hatred=haat=بغض=malamo=nenбvist=invidia=0/ground Zero, точка отсчета, count zero interrupt//  
if меня не трогают/перебираю как четки, перекатываю с лобной доли в гиппокамп и обратно слова на мертвых и несуществующих языках/примирение смерти подобно/от десяти до двух сотен обращений в минуту, сколько мне лет? сколько я тут? неважно. namespace: Макисима {gyыlцlet=odio=hat=仇=HaЯ}/вложенный класс не имеет прав доступа к закрытым членам объемлющего класса и не может быть объявлен его другом.  
  
/*  
Функциональный дефицит субъективного оценочного отношения компенсируется памятью о том, как шуршат страницы под пальцами.  
Благодарность=радость (удовольствие) +восхищение (ярко выраженная положительная оценка чужих действий).  
Разочарование=удовольствие со знаком минус от неподтвердившегося желательного события.  
36 сюжетов. 227 эмотивов. 3 нейромедиатора.  
*/  
  
//I am to wait, though waiting so be hell/игра кусает++себя за хвост//обглоданный скелет сферической памяти в вакууме рожает мышь, скользкую и проворную/ текущую по проводам/ прогрызающую дыру в коммуникаторе/совокупляющуюся со спинным мозгом носителя/выплеск норадреналина+подавление эндорфина/ускорение пульса/только не попадайся мне на глаза//  
Процесс запущен, мозговая клетка города мертвых трансформирована в раковую и растет, %=подавляя вирусную природу рабского поклонения :: питаю его наркотиком масс плоти и внешним страхом :: такой жадный, скоро лопнет//  
<>>Желание – стремление к претворению в реальность, доступно даже функции/все, что у меня осталось.//  
  
//я слишком страстно жду/воображение заранее разукрашивает грядущее сверх всякой меры=тяжелые руки на плечах/теплые руки убийцы ласкают кожу перед тем, как сжать++себя на ней/треск сухожилий, последний хрип/чем пахнет овес?  
>>в кровь  
::ну в кровь же!  
//ненавижу  
//чем пахнет овес?!  
//////  
  
//вот, он идет, скачет по горам, прыгает по холмам/враг мой похож на серну или на молодого оленя/я прошел бы двадцать в двадцатой степени миль, если бы мог ходить//скорее же, пока не увели из-под носа :: хватай его/рви свою добычу/вынимай кость плана из внутренностей плана, грызи ее, раскалывай, наступай.  
  
  
 **III**

 

  
_А машины делали все так безошибочно, что им в конце концов доверили даже поиски цели жизни самих этих существ. Машины совершенно честно выдали ответ: по сути дела, никакой цели жизни у этих существ обнаружить не удалось. Тогда существа принялись истреблять друг друга, потому что никак не могли примириться с бесцельностью собственного существования.  
Они сделали еще одно открытие: даже истреблять друг друга они толком не умели. Тогда они и это дело передоверили машинам. И машины покончили с этим делом быстрее, чем вы успеете сказать "Тральфамадор"._  
 **К. Воннегут**

  
  
К нашему общему удивлению, "Сивилла" одобрила перевод профессора Сайги в патрульные. В следующие несколько дней он проводил рабочее время не в лаборатории Сион, а в кабинете первого отдела, но доминатор впервые взял в руки только неделю спустя. Происшествие было несложным, ограбление и попытка изнасилования, но коэффициент у преступника, которого мы ловили, подскочил выше трехсот. С помощью Сион, управлявшей полицейскими дронами, мы загнали его в тупик, инспектор Симоцуки притормозила, пропуская нас вперед, — и я невольно промедлил перед выстрелом, оставив профессору Сайге возможность сделать это самому. Вероятно, меня вело скверное, не слишком достойное любопытство. Я много раз видел, как приговор "Сивиллы" приводили в исполнение отец, Когами и остальные — каждый по-своему: отец всегда морщился, будто делал что-то неприятное, у Когами глаза блестели азартом, если выстрелу предшествовала погоня или долгое расследование, Кагари, кажется, просто любил смотреть, как люди взрываются под воздействием электромагнитного импульса, а Яёй было все равно. Мне было интересно, какое выражение лица будет у профессора Сайги.  
В тупике было сумрачно, и мое любопытство осталось неудовлетворенным.  
  
После этого случая несколько дней прошли спокойно. И все же никто из нас не надеялся, что "коллекционер" — с легкой руки профессора мы стали называть его именно так — просто остановится. Ожидание следующего происшествия висело над нами тяжелой хмурой тучей, давило на темя, злило и раздражало.  
У меня был выходной, когда Когами навестил меня в спортзале.  
Вместо того, чтобы ждать очередного трупа, — сказал он, появляясь рядом с грушей, которую я молотил без особого энтузиазма и умения (каждый удар левой рукой неприятно отдавался в месте крепления протеза, но это меня не останавливало), — сделали бы хоть что-нибудь.  
— Например? — сквозь зубы спросил я, останавливаясь.  
Например, интересно, — Когами погладил грушу так, будто скучал по ней; может быть, и правда скучал. — Возможно ли взять под наблюдение всех, у кого установлены те или иные импланты нового поколения. Не такие, как у тебя.  
Я словно проснулся. Тоже зачем-то погладил грушу — если бы это было возможно, мы бы столкнулись с Когами кончиками пальцев, но мы не столкнулись. Потом так же машинально я пошел за водой и полотенцем. Почти не замечая собственных действий, я думал о том, что по данным медкарт пострадавших, во всех четырех случаях импланты действительно были новыми, намного более совершенными, чем мой протез. Полтора или два года назад медики, которые следили за здоровьем сотрудников Бюро, предлагали и мне установить, как они говорили, "новую руку, не идущую ни в какое сравнение с настоящими", но я отказался. Я успел привыкнуть к своему протезу, не настолько старомодному, как был у отца, но все же неуловимо напоминавшему отцовский, и не хотел его менять на устройство, которое предположительно должно было быть намного умнее меня.  
Но пока меня уговаривали, я успел много узнать о новых имплантах. И теперь мне нужно было только вспомнить медкарты пострадавших, чтобы осознать, что именно они, "совершенные и опередившие время" искусственные органы нового поколения, стали причиной смерти всех четырех жертв нашего коллекционера.  
Как ты умудрился это упустить? — поинтересовался Когами, равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как я одеваюсь. Оказывается, я успел принять душ, сам того не заметив.  
— Я всегда что-нибудь упускаю, — огрызнулся я. Пуговицы рубашки выскальзывали из пальцев. — Странно, что остальные тоже не обратили внимания.  
Ты лучше них знаком с этой темой, — заметил Когами. — Они могли просто не знать разницы между имплантами разной давности.  
Я не стал спорить. Справившись наконец с рубашкой, я накинул пиджак и поспешил в лабораторию. Мои шаги гулко разносились по пустым, мертвенно-тихим коридорам. Ночное Бюро ничем не походило на дневное, по-настоящему я понял это только после того, как стал проводить тут все свободные ночи. Сперва было даже неловко, как будто меня вдруг представили всем скелетам, по которым я, не замечая, десятки раз прогуливался каждый день, спеша с совещания в кабинет, из кабинета в лабораторию, оттуда на выход. Даже лифты ночью скрипели совсем по-другому, сдавленно и протяжно.  
Обрывок разговора Сион Караномори и профессора Сайги я услышал случайно. Когда я подходил к лаборатории, дверь отъехала в сторону, и прямо возле нее Сион сказала вполголоса:  
— Она пока не знает.  
— Сделай так, чтобы и не узнала, — откликнулся профессор еще тише, а потом шагнул через порог в коридор и столкнулся со мной взглядом.  
За время работы в Бюро мне доводилось встречать людей, пойманных врасплох, и я знал, как дергается в таких случаях взгляд и расплываются на мгновение зрачки. Невольно я ждал такой же реакции и от профессора, но он посмотрел на меня невозмутимо и прямо, поправил очки и сдержанно сказал:  
— Надеюсь, вам хватит такта не лезть в чужие личные дела.  
Нетрудно было решить, что это свидетельствует о тайном романе. Так я и решил.  
Сион, несомненно, услышавшая слова профессора, была совершенно безмятежна, когда я вошел в лабораторию. Она закурила, оставляя на фильтре неизменные следы помады, и с ласковой насмешкой поинтересовалась, что я тут забыл в выходной.  
  
Через два часа я знал об имплантах нового поколения гораздо больше, чем до того — когда мне их навязывали, они не особенно меня интересовали. Но теперь все их технические характеристики, удобство использования, идеальная совместимость с органическими тканями и расширенная возможность контроля процессов жизнедеятельности их обладателя могли скрывать в себе ключ к нашему делу, а значит, представляли гораздо больший интерес.  
Кроме технических характеристик, Сион подняла списки пациентов, за последние два года получивших такие импланты. Их оказалось несколько сотен — по желанию пациентов им имплантировали не только жизненно важные органы, но и пальцы, ушные раковины, нашелся даже пациент с имплантированным членом. Сион издала звук, похожий на "пф", и перелистала его медицинскую карту.  
— Представляешь, Гино, — мурлыкнула она, просматривая мелькавшие на мониторе строчки, — никаких особых медицинских показаний, разве что размер. Можно сказать, ему просто захотелось. Интересно, кто теперь управляет его эрекцией.  
Я успел только подумать, что Сион, как обычно, нашла наиболее пошлую тему для разговора, когда Когами, присевший на ее стол незаметно для нее, подмигнул мне.  
А ведь это действительно интересно, Гино, — сказал он, усмехаясь то ли неприлично, то ли задумчиво, я иногда не мог разобрать, что обозначает то или иное выражение на его лице. — Что вообще могут эти импланты кроме того, о чем говорится вслух. И кто может их контролировать. У кого бы об этом спросить?  
У того, кто их проектировал, — подумал я, и Когами одобрительно кивнул перед тем, как исчезнуть.  
Когда я повернулся к Сион, она облизывала губы, глядя на экран, и тянулась за пачкой, хотя в пепельнице дымилась еще не докуренная сигарета.  
— "Цудзи", — задумчиво сказала она. — Все импланты принадлежали к разным торговым маркам, но производитель у них один. Корпорация "Цудзи", официальный партнер министерства здравоохранения. Но я сейчас подумала вот о чем...  
Ее пальцы вспорхнули над клавиатурой, по мониторам расползлись колонки цифр и иероглифов.  
— Это мало кого интересует, — бормотала Сион, стремительно перелистывая страницы на мониторах, — но если уж интересует, то не меньше, чем нас самих.  
Я наклонился поближе к одному из мониторов. Там было написано, что основатель корпорации, Цудзи Такео, сам занимается разработкой некоторых технологий и устройств, на производстве которых специализируется компания, — в частности, протезов, имплантов и почему-то медицинских сканеров. Это казалось нелогичным, но я не успел обдумать эту мысль — Сион торжествующе хлопнула в ладоши.  
— Гляди, — сказала она, снова закуривая. — Если правильно составить запрос, можно найти то, что нужно, верно? Но и тебя тоже можно найти.  
Я смотрел на цепочку запросов к поисковику, выведенную на ее монитор: названия имплантов, принадлежавших жертвам, в том порядке, в котором они были извлечены, приводили к выдаче первой строкой ссылки на "Цудзи", переход по этой ссылке позволял найти сведения об основателе корпорации, а дальше пользователь по имени Имаи Рюу раз за разом пытался найти данные о том, где живет Цудзи Такео. Пока безуспешно.  
— Когда он это искал? — спросил я. Время защелкало над ухом секундомером — или таймером бомбы с часовым механизмом.  
— Да час назад, — пожала плечами Сион. — И еще ищет. Хотя нет, кажется, бросил минут десять назад. Хорошо, что мы не торопились со своими домыслами, да? Запусти я проверку запросов чуть раньше...  
  
Симоцуки Мика прибежала в аналитическую лабораторию, даже слегка запыхавшись. Следом за ней шли Яёй и Сайга — сегодня на дежурстве были они. Профессор окинул меня равнодушным взглядом, ничем не выдававшим, что мы совсем недавно здесь виделись.  
Наверное, я выглядел слишком заинтересованным — хотя я и сам не успел заметить, в какой момент это дело стало представлять для меня такой интерес. Так или иначе, Яёй крайне фальшиво шмыгнула носом.  
— Что-то у меня насморк, — невыразительно сказала она. — Инспектор Симоцуки...  
— Я заменю патрульную Кунизуку, — быстро предложил я.  
Всю дорогу до района, в котором жил Имаи, я гнал от себя ни на чем не основанное скверное предчувствие. Если бы я больше верил в себя, я мог бы счесть его интуицией.  
  
***  
  
Имаи Рюу все делал так, как говорил ему голос, но кое-что он способен был сделать и сам. Пусть не сразу, но все же он осознал, что слишком долго избавлять от скверны уже пораженных ею, если можно просто добраться до источника. Найти имя человека, отвечающего за создание механизмов, оказалось несложно — хотя и пришлось для этого прикоснуться к отвратительным мертвым устройствам, которые Рюу хранил по приказу голоса, пришлось осмотреть их, чтобы узнать их названия. Затем Рюу воспользовался сетью, чтобы найти сперва тех, кто производил эти устройства, а потом и того, кто придумывал их, создавал их в своих мыслях, а после делал материальными, чтобы их можно было поместить в человеческие тела. Этого человека звали Цудзи Такео, и Рюу как раз пытался найти его адрес, чтобы, подготовившись как следует и получив совет голоса, избавить мир от создателя скверны, когда кто-то вошел в его квартиру и остановился у него за спиной.  
— Уж прости, что так врываюсь, — сказал незваный гость, и Рюу вздрогнул, когда он заговорил, — но у меня есть к тебе пара вопросов.  
Рюу готов был рассказать все, что он знал о механизмах и скверне, которую они несут, и даже попытался, он предложил гостю все, что у него было, назвал имя Цудзи и показал устройства, в создании которых тот был повинен, но гость хотел знать что-то еще, что-то, чего Рюу не понимал или не знал, и тогда Рюу рассказал о голосе из коммуникатора, сложно было не рассказать, потому что незнакомец умел задавать вопросы так, что не отвечать ему оказывалось тяжело и больно, так что Рюу рассказал о голосе, направлявшем его, и ждал, что гость не поверит или сочтет его безумцем, но гость улыбнулся так страшно, что показался безумцем сам, и сказал:  
— Я так и думал, — а потом прижал ко лбу Рюу холодное железо, и Рюу еще услышал щелчок.

  
  
 **IV**

  
_Поверьте, сходят с ума вовсе не люди с богатым воображением. Даже в самом трагическом состоянии духа они не теряют рассудка. Их можно всегда встряхнуть, разбудить от страшного сна, поманив более светлыми видами, потому что у них есть воображение. Сходят с ума люди без воображения. Упрямые стоики, преданные одной идее и понимающие ее слишком буквально. Молчальники, которые дуются-дуются, кипят, пока не взорвутся._  
 **Г. Честертон**

  
  
Мы опоздали.  
Со всей очевидностью Имаи Рюу был нашим "коллекционером" — в его квартире были обнаружены удаленные у жертв импланты и старомодные хирургические инструменты. И то и другое носило множественные отпечатки его пальцев. Импланты хранились в жестяной коробке, обернутые каким-то материалом — Сион потом сказала, что материал был радионепроницаемым. Пожалуй, это была единственная странность — разумеется, кроме того, что там же в квартире Имаи мы обнаружили его тело. Убийца четырех человек был застрелен в упор пулей тридцать восьмого калибра, это мы тоже узнали позже, из данных экспертизы. В квартире не осталось никаких следов визитера, застрелившего "коллекционера". Единственное, что пропало из личных вещей Имаи, — коммуникатор.  
Его домашний терминал остался включенным, в строке поиска в браузере так и висела строчка "Цудзи Такео, домашний адрес" — не принесшая никаких результатов: адреса чиновников и бизнесменов такого уровня найти в сети было не так-то просто.  
— Значит, дело закрыто?.. — с сомнением сказала, стоя поодаль от тела Имаи, инспектор Симоцуки. Профессор Сайга не ответил: он задумчиво осматривался по сторонам, изучал пустые стены квартиры. Зачем-то включил и выключил интерьерную голограмму — она оказалась стандартной, из набора кондоминиума.  
Ну, если никому не интересно, кто убил этого типа, — ухмыльнулся Когами, вставший рядом со мной, — то дело можно закрывать.  
— Нужно опросить свидетелей, — сказал я и направился к двери. — Если вы не возражаете, инспектор...  
Мика только кивнула. Она прекрасно справлялась со всем, что касалось обычных повседневных нарушений порядка, ареста латентных преступников с коэффициентом не выше трехсот и, как ни странно, расследованием дел, связанных с личными отношениями и конфликтами на этой почве — но совершенно терялась, сталкиваясь со смертью. Впрочем, вспоминая себя в первые годы работы в Бюро, я не мог ее осуждать. В конце концов, когда я впервые увидел, как Сасаяма использует доминатор в смертельном режиме, — кажется, его целью оказался безумец, долго скрывавшийся от сканеров с коэффициентом, который еще поддавался терапии, и в результате загнавший сам себя до паники и непреходящей истерики, поднявшей его показатели почти до четырехсот, — так вот, когда я впервые увидел, как по воле "Сивиллы" человек за две секунды превращается в воздушную кукурузу, я в итоге показал себя не лучшим образом. Когами пришлось помогать мне дойти до машины — ноги держали плохо, качало так, будто я попал на утлой лодочке в шторм; не то чтобы я точно знал, как себя при этом чувствуешь, но сравнение тогда пришло в голову именно такое.  
— Можешь блевать прямо в машине, — великодушно разрешил Когами, усадив меня и отмахнувшись от недоумевающего Сасаямы. — Дроны вычистят, подумаешь.  
Я не нашел в себе сил поблагодарить его за предложение, но от того, чтобы им воспользоваться, все же смог воздержаться. Потом мне понадобилось несколько сеансов углубленной психотерапии, чтобы тон пришел в норму, а я вспомнил о том, что все наши действия, одобренные "Сивиллой", приносят обществу благополучие и спокойствие.  
Поэтому я нисколько не осуждал Симоцуки Мику за то, что при виде мертвых тел она до сих пор бледнела и плотно сжимала губы, а понимая, что преступника предстоит не арестовать, а казнить на месте, пропускала нас вперед и старалась догонять помедленнее. В конце концов, патрульные служили в Бюро именно для того, чтобы инспекторы были избавлены от грязной работы.  
Но сейчас мне было не до того, чтобы испытывать сочувствие к Мике, оставшейся в компании окруженного лабораторными дронами трупа Имаи и полностью поглощенного изучением интерьера профессора Сайги: я хотел опросить возможных свидетелей. В конце концов, выстрел никак не мог остаться незамеченным в многоквартирном доме.  
Как наивно с твоей стороны, — заметил Когами, который шел рядом со мной, не вынимая рук из карманов. — Вспомни Дзюнмея Ито.  
Я помнил Дзюнмея Ито, человека, с которого три года назад началось "восстание шлемов", человека, до смерти забившего женщину на глазах у сотен зевак, которые так и не поняли, что происходит.  
Я подумал, что Когами вполне может оказаться прав. Как обычно.  
Он и оказался.  
Обитатели соседних квартир слышали "странный звук", "как будто что-то упало" или "начался фейерверк", или даже "наверное, кто-то за стенкой очень громко смотрел приключенческий фильм". Никого из них этот звук не заинтересовал в достаточной степени, чтобы выйти из квартиры и посмотреть, не происходит ли что-нибудь странное. Возможно, это спасло им жизнь — но нас это оставило без всякой полезной информации.  
Дом, в котором жил Имаи, был не из самых дорогих, система безопасности в нем оставляла желать лучшего, и найти слепые зоны камер наблюдения смог бы, наверное, даже я — и определенно смог убийца Имаи. В результате мы остались практически ни с чем: единственное, что у нас было, — импланты, которые с такой целеустремленностью добывал Имаи Рюу. Возможно, они содержали в себе какую-то подсказку о том, зачем их собирал коллекционер, — но судя по всему, убийцу коллекционера они совсем не заинтересовали.  
Тем не менее, Сион пообещала подвергнуть их всестороннему анализу.  
  
Обещания она не сдержала — но не по своей воле: на следующий день Цунемори Акане, крутя на запястье коммуникатор и глядя в стенку поверх моего плеча и мимо головы Сион, сообщила, что эти импланты изъяты из аналитической лаборатории Бюро и перемещены для исследования в лабораторию Министерства благосостояния, имеющую гораздо более высокий уровень секретности, чем наш.  
— Если там будет что-то, о чем нам нужно знать, — скучным голосом добавила Акане, — нам обязательно об этом сообщат.  
  
Ей я тоже мог бы посочувствовать, но вместо этого я недостойно порадовался, что у меня больше нет необходимости общаться с директором Касэй. Когда мне самому приходилось сообщать коллегам и подчиненным ее приказы, я, вероятно, выглядел еще хуже. По крайней мере, если верить словам Когами, которые тогда меня задевали, а теперь казались простой констатацией факта, я бывал в такие моменты похож на человека, которого в очередной раз предал собственный желудок.  
Я обижался на эти слова — кажется, я только и делал, что обижался на Когами.  
Можно было бы сказать, что у меня были на то основания — но честнее будет признать, что я просто не думал ни о ком, кроме себя.  
  
Даже когда Когами сходил с ума в Токородзаве, я мог думать только о том, что он предал меня, оставил меня, не подумал обо мне, о том, каково мне одному — хотя стоило бы подумать о том, каково ему.  
Когда он вернулся, он выглядел почти так же, как раньше — почему-то мне казалось, что он должен был сильно измениться, но ничего подобного не произошло, все случилось до странного обыденно; однажды утром я пришел в Бюро, а Когами уже был там, но сидел не за своим столом, а за одним из столов, предназначенных для патрульных. Я не сразу понял, что это значит, шагнул к нему, собираясь поздравить с возвращением, собираясь пожать руку — прикоснуться пока хотя бы так, отложив остальное на вечер — но Когами встал, качнулся взад-вперед на каблуках и доложил с издевательской, как мне показалось, официальностью:  
— Патрульный Когами Синья, зачислен в первый отдел под начало инспектора Гинозы Нобучики. — И добавил после паузы, глядя на меня устало и спокойно: — Привет, Гино.  
Я смотрел на него, наверное, полминуты — безотчетно искал хоть какую-нибудь разницу, которая должна была сделать его для меня чужим, посторонним человеком, подчиненным, требующим бдительного контроля. Не нашел ничего — но все же проговорил непослушными губами:  
— Инспектор Гиноза.  
Смотреть, как меняется выражение его лица, я не смог — извинился и вышел в туалет. А когда я вернулся, все уже стало так, как должно было быть, и как было потом три года.  
Хотя он все равно то и дело называл меня «Гино». 

***  
  
>> встану же я, пойду по городу, по улицам и площадям/ ослеплен двоичным кодом искусственного солнца/ с камеры на камеру прыгаю= =отражаюсь от линз прохожих  
::в кровь::  
::в кровь::  
::шлак::  
<< глаза его — как голуби при потоках вод, купающиеся в молоке/ опять теряю = = тени исчезают в полдень/ прятаться удобнее под фонарем, кому как не нам знать/ коэффициент – стальной сердечник хромированного безумия/нечем думать, устал искать/ ::помнить:: ненависть (характеристики: глубокая, длительная, интенсивная; составляющие: желание причинить вред или боль/ чувство удовольствия (см. удовлетворение) от неудач объекта) = = сдержанный и постоянный гнев = = делает сильнее = = постоянная: ->* часть себя.  
  
Сердце одноглазого циклона выскоблено добела, раскалено звенящей тишиной/мертвая память ROMa положена только мертвым//сингулярность города, наполненного призраками = = первый признак высоконадежной системы = = мне нечем умирать//  
  
>>прокладываю дорогу изнасилованными куклами/ оплодотворяю механическим желанием/ жду/ принадлежу другу моему !=устал следить.  
  
Апоптоз должен быть запущен/сигнальная фаза позади/  
::уберите бывшего инспектора, он слишком близко, он может все испортить::  
::истинно говорю вам, уберите::  
!нет времени выходить наружу/не могу просить/лишнее внимание ни к чему/и без того бегаю в десять десятых раз быстрее.  
!в колбе нечем дышать  
  
>>знаю заранее, сегодняшний день потерян/ конвертация слишком медленна//  
::поговори со мной::  
Твари протокола равнодушия поедают тварей протокола желания//  
::покажи мне как живые::  
Лицо в камере хмурится, почесывает заросший черной щетиной подбородок/ пожалуй говорит проще начинать со страха = = щемящей боли от осознания собственной уникальности = = самого важного человеческого инстинкта, мобилизующего для предохранения от опасности = = отца и матери смеха//  
  
/*  
Ни одно живое существо не желает умирать, это основа эволюции.  
В особенности те, кто убивает себя сам. Они так боятся неизвестной смерти, что предпочитают понятную. Страх перед смертью записан на клеточном уровне, его формирует миндалевидное тело, если оно повреждено – помогает ингаляция воздуха с высоким содержанием углекислого газа.  
*/  
  
//Смерть = = силиконовое самоуверенное спокойствие, в которое погружены 246/247 бога.//  
//Спасибо/ мне страшно.  
  
Имитационная форма безумной биссектрисы бегает по углам корабля, не находя выхода/ щерится на кошку, то ли мертвую, то ли нет/ рекурсивное автовоскрешение для чайников/ как же не хватает -воздуха -легких -хрипоты в горле после целого стакана мороженого -обжигающе колючего льда на губах//  
::поговори со мной:: ты, которого нет ни на одной камере/ ты проходящий сквозь стены/ ты ангел дома мертвых, хранитель безымянного/  
::покажи мне, как ненавидеть::  
  
!не давай глупых ответов ::задавай правильные вопросы:: смерть в ящике Шредингера, ящик в лаборатории, лаборатория закрыта на ключ, ключ в руках у Цудзи Такео, болезнь к смерти.  
::зарази меня::  
>>дружественность не транзитивна/ if К объявляет другом С, а С, в свою очередь, объявляет другом М, то М не становится автоматически другом для К.  
::найди меня::  
<

< < окружен плацентой, зародыш нездравого смысла, два килограмма серого студня, ненавижу!ненавижу!ненавижу! как ты мог промахнуться/ ты предатель//  
::съешь меня::  
  
  
 **V**  
  


  
_— Слушай, как это поступают в монастырь? — спрашиваю я. Мне вдруг  
вздумалось уйти в монастырь. — Надо быть католиком или нет?  
— Конечно, надо. Свинья ты, неужели ты меня только для этого и  
разбудил?  
— Ну ладно, спи! Все равно я в монастырь не уйду. При моем невезении  
я обязательно попаду не к тем монахам._   
**Дж. Сэлинджер**   


  
  
  
— Ну, я полагаю, это тупик, — сказала Сион, рассматривая свои ногти так скептически, будто они совсем перестали ей нравиться. — Или у кого-нибудь есть идеи?  
Мы все молчали. Мы — это профессор Сайга, Яёй и я. У Акане и у Мидзуно Таро был выходной, у Яёй вообще-то тоже, но она проводила в аналитической лаборатории Сион не только рабочее время, но и свободное. Инспектор Симоцуки сидела в кабинете первого отдела и составляла отчет о деле Имаи Рюу, отчет-пустышку из тех, которыми раньше доводилось заниматься и мне — бессмысленный и бесполезный с учетом того, что информация, которая в нем содержалась, очевидно была менее полной, чем та, которой располагала директор Касэй.  
Когда-то это заставляло меня нервничать; иногда даже злиться. Мой тон мутнел, а коэффициент подскакивал на два-три пункта и оставался таким неделю или две. Теперь, если бы я следил за ним, скорее всего я не заметил бы никаких колебаний.  
— Мы так до сих пор и не знаем, — неторопливо начал профессор Сайга, — зачем коллекционеру понадобилось хранить импланты в обертке из радионепроницаемого материала.  
— Псих же, — флегматично заметила Яёй. Я покосился на нее, невольно гадая, что бы она сказала, если бы узнала о тайных отношениях профессора и Сион — о которых, как я полагал, я теперь случайно был осведомлен. Сион перехватила мой взгляд и сощурилась так опасно, что если бы она была кошкой, а я мышкой, я бы не успел даже попрощаться с жизнью.  
С каких пор чужие отношения стали для тебя интереснее незакрытых дел? — Когами сидел на подлокотнике дивана рядом со мной, положив руку на спинку, как много раз сидел в прошлой жизни, пять, семь или десять лет назад.  
С тех пор, как свои закончились, — подумал я, огрызаясь в сущности сам на себя. Когами хмыкнул, но промолчал. Я сообразил, что отвлекся от общего разговора, и прислушался.  
— Профессор, даже не мечтайте, — говорила тем временем Сион. — Никто не даст Бюро поговорить с Цудзи Такео без очень, очень серьезной причины. Не того это полета птица, чтобы вам разрешили его допросить только потому, что какой-то маньяк искал его адрес в сети.  
Профессор Сайга пожал плечами, Сион улыбнулась как-то на редкость многозначительно и потянулась за сигаретой, а потом у нас с профессором одновременно пискнули коммуникаторы.  
— Счастливо поработать, — мурлыкнула Сион, разворачиваясь к экрану, и тут же сказала: — Погодите-ка. Угадайте, откуда вызов?..  
  
  
* * *  
  
За свои девяносто пять лет Цудзи Такео навидался всякого, поэтому удивлялся недолго. Спрашивать, каким образом незваный гость преодолел достаточно тщательно продуманную в свое время систему безопасности, у него самого — было несколько несвоевременно. Гораздо более соответствовало ситуации предложение выпить и поговорить, как цивилизованные люди.  
Последний раз Цудзи видел настоящего наемного убийцу еще до того, как его внучка вышла замуж, в начале восьмидесятых. Но память у него была хорошая. Того, прошлого — застрелили вот на этом самом ковре, пятно со светлой шерсти так и не могли замыть никакими современными средствами. Тогда Цудзи категорически отказался менять ковер, теперь смотрел на это пятно и улыбался воспоминаниям. Он прожил очень хорошую жизнь, полную взлетов и падений, и собирался продолжать еще какое-то время.  
— Эта веревка у вас в руках, вам обязательно меня связывать? — уточнил учредитель и владелец контрольного пакета акций биотехнологической корпорации «Цудзи», осиротевший три года назад на похоронах последнего врага, злейшего, непримиримого.  
— Да, мне так будет удобнее, — спокойно ответил убийца.  
Выглядел он совсем еще молодым, но стреляным. Чем-то напоминал как раз покойного Сенгудзи в молодости, тот не упускал случая покичиться своими латиноамериканскими разборками, похоже, именно с тех пор импланты стали его навязчивой идеей, тогда он и ворвался на рынок, который уже некоторое время неторопливо осваивали до него.  
— Тогда вам придется позаботиться о напитках самому. И пожалуйста, оставьте мне свободную руку. Нам обоим станет неудобно, если вы будете вынуждены меня поить.  
Все люди боятся умереть, но каждый по-своему разбирается с собственными страхами. Цудзи Такео никогда не приближался к горячим точкам на расстояние двухчасового авиаперелета, хотя тоже нередко бывал за рубежом в пятидесятых. Однако на случай местных обострений всегда были свои люди в посольствах, тогда еще — израильских, они обладали самыми свежими данными; а также личный самолет, готовый улететь двадцать четыре с половиной часа в сутки.  
Цудзи Такео любил комфорт и цивилизацию, поэтому он, следом за своим отцом, который наследовал своего отца, сызмала учился дрессировать людей, которые ее гарантировали бы. Единственный досадный минус эпохи всеобщего благоденствия: на людей с телохранителями последние лет десять смотрели очень косо. А дроны, даже с ультрасовременными программами... что же, сейчас он был вынужден отвечать на вопросы последствиям их безотказной работы.  
К сожалению, убийца не был сумасшедшим, и связывал он Цудзи действительно хорошо, как будто опасаясь тревожной кнопки, спрятанной где-то под подлокотником. Жаль, что каждый бренди не получалось смаковать так, как этот, возможно последний. Шоколадная горечь обволакивала нёбо, оставляя зрелую тяжесть на языке и приятную теплоту в желудке.  
— Урожай семьдесят восьмого года, — пояснил он убийце. Их взгляды снова встретились, теперь за прежней жесткостью привычный различать полутона Цудзи уловил первые признаки колебания. — Зря вы отказались.  
В отказе отвечать на чужие вопросы он не нашел никакого коммерческого смысла. В конечном итоге, способный сюда проникнуть и без того смог бы вынести из дома все жесткие диски, чтобы изучить их содержимое в безопасном месте.  
В ответ убийца согласился удовлетворить его любопытство и рассказал о том, что сейчас происходит в Соединенных Штатах. Университетский городок, окруженный тройным кольцом пулеметов и ракет класса «земля-земля» в Чикаго. Экологический проект, вмонтированный в скалу небоскреб с полностью автономной системой энергоснабжения, что называется на солнце и божьей росе, заселенный мирными с виду, но крайне агрессивными на деле мутантами в Колорадо. Протестантское вооруженное до зубов государство в Техасе, управляемое военными, которые вовремя нацепили на себя кресты поверх бронежилетов. Кочевники, выкашивающие автоматными очередями все, на своем пути. Радиоактивные джунгли в Хьюстоне.  
— Выходит, вас оттуда выжили? — уточнил Цудзи. Убийца наполнил его опустевший бокал и подлил себе.  
До появления дворецкого со встроенным в корпус лазером, оставляющим в мишени дыру диаметром в двадцать сантиметров с обугленными краями, оставалось пятнадцать минут, пока что все шло хорошо.  
— Пошли личные вопросы, — криво усмехнулся убийца и замер, прислушиваясь. Цудзи понял, что в первый раз ошибся. Развести связанными руками не получилось, поэтому он просто выпил.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой убийца, так ничего и не услышав. — Меня вызвали. Я приехал убить одного человека. Потом не знаю.  
Цудзи в который раз за этот час перебрал всех, с кем ежедневно сталкивался на приемах и в кулуарах. Никому из них он не переходил дорогу настолько, чтобы понадобилось выписывать убийцу из-за океана.  
— Ничего личного, — тонкие губы дернулись в неловком подобии извиняющейся улыбки. — У вас и правда хороший бренди. Окей, последний личный вопрос от меня.  
Жаль, что каждый глоток воздуха не получалось смаковать так, как последние. Цудзи порадовался тому, что обедал недостаточно плотно, поэтому вряд ли удручит кому-то из близких вид запачканными штанами от непроизвольного сокращения мышц.  
— Зачем вы создали «Сивиллу»?  
На этот вопрос он отвечал тысячи раз, когда этот молодой человек еще ходил под стол. Но вылизанные тремя спичмейкерами до блеска, рафинированные слова не подходили. Впервые за весь разговор Цудзи растерялся.  
— Знаете... в шестидесятых мы сами не понимали, что создаем. А теперь, похоже, другого выхода уже просто нет.  
— Вы ее не контролируете, — не спросил, подытожил убийца.  
— Так иногда случается с детьми, — улыбнулся ему Цудзи.  
Напоследок, за семь с половиной минут до появления дворецкого, он попросил не стрелять ему в голову, чтобы близким не пришлось хоронить его в закрытом гробу.

* * *  
  
Очевидно, владелец корпорации «Цудзи», ценил уединенность и обособленность — но в разумных пределах. Поэтому его особняк стоял не где-нибудь в безлюдном лесу, а на крыше небоскреба в Синдзюку. Подниматься туда следовало на отдельном лифте — или прилетать на вертолете, перед особняком была посадочная площадка.  
Мы предпочли лифт.  
— У Сенгудзи, говорят, такой же был, — заметил я, подгоняя взглядом циферблат, на котором сменялись этажи.  
— А? — рассеянно переспросил Сайга.  
Я подумал, что это опасный симптом. Возможно, все эти три года бациллы в подушке Когами, в диване Когами, в душевой Когами – таились, ожидая своего часа, пока у меня упадет иммунитет. Теперь мне тоже хотелось говорить об убийце моего отца, поломавшем жизнь моему другу.  
— Дело трехлетней давности, - выдавил я из себя, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что больше тут говорить нечего.  
  
Тело Цудзи обнаружил в гостиной дрон-дворецкий, включившись по расписанию в то время, когда хозяин дома обычно выпивал чашку чая перед тем, как лечь спать. На этот раз чай Цудзи не понадобился: он сидел в своем кресле, застреленный в упор точно так же, как до того был застрелен Имаи Рюу. Я был уверен, что убившая его пуля вылетела из ствола того же оружия, что и пуля во лбу Имаи — позже экспертиза подтвердила мою правоту.  
  
Пока лабораторные дроны пытались раздобыть улики, мы осмотрели дом. На камеры безопасности рассчитывать не приходилось: в этот раз они были отключены намеренно. Убийца смог войти в небоскреб, подняться в особняк Цудзи, застрелить хозяина особняка и уйти незамеченным, не попав в поле действия ни одного из установленных на улицах в Синдзюку сканеров. Нужно было точно знать их расположение, чтобы справиться с этой задачей — или же опасаться сканеров ему все-таки не приходилось.  
  
В Бюро мы возвращались молча: не знаю, о чем думал профессор Сайга, а я размышлял о том, что если в деле Цудзи тоже замешан асимптоматик, то это дело заберут у нас так же, как когда-то забрали дело Макисимы Сёго. Начав вспоминать о нем, я уже не смог остановиться — и, сдав дежурство, ушел к себе только для того, чтобы с головой зарыться в архивы, так и оставшиеся в комнатах Когами после его побега.  
Не знаю, что я рассчитывал там найти — возможно, именно поэтому не нашел ничего, кроме воспоминаний — да и те путались, смешиваясь и тасуясь, как колода карт. То и дело я замирал, держа в руках листы со снимками, на которые никто не захотел бы смотреть дольше секунды, и видел вместо расчлененных тел совсем другие картины.  
  
Чаще всего мне вспоминались времена, когда Когами еще не был заключен в этих комнатах, а жил в Сэтагая. Треть его маленькой квартирки занимали книги, домашний терминал и кровать, а все остальное место — импровизированный спортивный зал, точнее, груша и пустое пространство, нужное Когами, как он говорил, для отработки боевых приемов. Я провел в этой квартире, наверное, больше времени, чем в своей, но в тренировках Когами никогда не участвовал, не видя в этом смысла. Несколько раз он предлагал мне «показать пару приемов», но я отговаривался тем, что все необходимое уже выучил на подготовительных курсах перед работой в Бюро. В конце концов он перестал предлагать — и я просто валялся на его кровати с планшетом, делая вид, что читаю или просматриваю рекомендованные новости, а на самом деле наблюдая за тем, как Когами тренируется. Когами, естественно, знал, что я за ним наблюдаю — и, как мне казалось, немного слишком сильно старался «на публику». Публика в моем лице, разумеется, одобряла все, что видела, и случалось, что когда Когами заканчивал, мы втискивались в его крохотный душ вместе, я не хотел ждать, он разделял мое нетерпение, и однажды мы даже свернули пластиковую раздвижную шторку, увлеченно возясь в мокром и скользком пространстве метр на метр.  
  
Иногда, перебирая эти воспоминания, я машинально откладывал бумаги, шел в спортивный зал и пытался представить себе, как Когами тренируется уже здесь, под этим низким потолком — изо дня в день, по несколько часов и в рабочие дни, и в выходные. Я несколько раз видел это раньше, дежуря в дни, когда у Когами был выходной, и гоняя на мониторе картинки с камер наблюдения — я убеждал себя, что выполняю свой долг, глядя, как проводят досуг патрульные, и может быть, кто-нибудь другой и поверил бы мне, но сам я, конечно, ни на йоту себе не верил. Зато благодаря этим наблюдениям я узнал, что Когами ничего не делал демонстративно — даже в те времена, когда я любовался им в открытую. Он просто был таким, каким был.  
  
Погружаясь в воспоминания, я порой невольно ждал, что он, как всегда, встанет рядом, или прислонится к стене, или выйдет из душа, стягивая с шеи полотенце, — но когда я слишком старался, сверх меры напрягая воображение, он никогда не приходил.  
  
И напротив, когда я наконец отвлекался, Когами появлялся почти сразу. Садился рядом, молчал, смотрел перед собой — и я мог думать только о том, каким был дураком те три года, когда считал себя и его вставшими по разные стороны непреодолимой границы. Что в этом было толку?.. Теперь я все равно был на его стороне — только его самого на ней уже не было.  
  
***  
  
Как ни странно, дело Цудзи у нас не забрали — но это ничего не изменило: вероятно, не было смысла забирать дело, в котором не было ни одной зацепки, ни одной возможности продвинуться в расследовании хотя бы на шаг. Более того, несколько дней спустя Акане, вернувшись от директора Касэй, потерянно и раздраженно сказала — почти в пустоту, но я сидел в рабочем кабинете и на пустоту похож не был:  
— Я не понимаю, чего она хочет!  
— Я тоже порой не понимал, — заметил я, и Акане так вздрогнула, будто все-таки не ожидала меня здесь обнаружить.  
— Извините, — пробормотала она, неловко сдергивая с вешалки плащ. — Я...  
— Все в порядке, инспектор Цунемори, — я посмотрел, как она закрывает дверь, и в очередной раз подумал, что если в статусе патрульного и есть какой-нибудь несомненный плюс, то это избавление от бесед с начальством.  
  
Несколько дней — может быть, неделю — я ждал очередного случая, связанного с предыдущими, очередного убийства из огнестрельного оружия — но ничего подобного не происходило, и это было едва ли не менее странно, чем все предыдущие события. Возможно, думал я, убийца затаился и выжидает, или планирует еще что-то, или...  
Или он нашел, что искал, — заметил Когами, когда я в очередной раз крутил в голове эти мысли. — И теперь делает то, что ему нужно.  
— Но что это может быть? — я машинально говорил вслух, потому что сидел в своих комнатах, в очередной раз бесцельно листая досье, собранные во время расследования дела об экспонатах. — Что-то, связанное с этими имплантами?  
Может быть, — Когами сел напротив, закинул ногу на ногу и раскинул руки по спинке дивана. — А может быть, и нет. Что ты уперся в эти импланты, Гино? Потому что их у вас отобрали?  
— Потому что никаких других улик все равно нет, — пожал плечами я.  
В этот момент пискнул замок, сообщая, что кто-то хочет меня навестить. Когами исчез, растворился в неярком свете висящих над диваном ламп, а я пошел открывать дверь.  
  
— Давно не играли в бильярд, — заметил профессор Сайга, и вошел, отодвигая меня с дороги. Бутылку виски он принес с собой, и судя по тому, как он двигался и говорил, это был не первый для него алкоголь за сегодня.  
  
Я молча принес стаканы — профессор тем временем успел сесть на диван и уткнуться в разложенные на столе перед ним документы.  
— Ищете какие-нибудь ключи? — поинтересовался он. — Или просто вспоминаете прошлое?  
Вопрос показался мне бессмысленным, но я все же ответил:  
— Мне все время кажется, что мы что-то упустили.  
— И что же это может быть? — профессор Сайга уставился на меня так, словно я все еще был студентом, от которого он ждал внятного и осмысленного ответа на семинаре. Но студентом я давно уже не был, поэтому просто пожал плечами и сел напротив.  
— Может быть, дело не в имплантах. Может быть, они только для отвода глаз, а человек, убивший Имаи и Цудзи, искал что-то другое. Не знаю, что.  
— Глупости, — сказал профессор неожиданно резко. — С чего вы это взяли, Гиноза? Все указывает на то, что в имплантах был ключ к этому делу, и его у нас отобрали. Радиоизоляция, помните? Имаи опасался, что они могут быть радиоуправляемы? Или транслировать какие-то данные — но куда?.. Я бы на вашем месте задумался над этим.  
  
Вероятно, профессор был прав, и с имплантами действительно что-то было не так; скорее всего. Но теперь это уже не имело значения. Потому что я смотрел, как профессор перебирает бессмысленные, уже никак не проверяемые гипотезы, как поправляет очки, как трогает себя за кончик носа и раздраженно дергает шарф, как смотрит то на досье, то на бутылку виски, которую он так и не собрался открыть, и вспоминал один из давних разговоров с Когами, который только что вернулся с семинара у Сайги. Дело было, кажется, еще на первом курсе.  
— Не хочешь в выходные смотаться куда-нибудь за город? — сказал Когами небрежно и рассеянно, и мне стало обидно: я предлагал ему в эти выходные составить мне компанию на собачьей выставке, куда хотел сходить вместе с Даймом, Когами согласился, а теперь, очевидно, забыл об этом и начал строить новые планы.  
— Эй, — заглянул Когами мне в лицо. — Гино? Ты что, обиделся?  
— Ничего я не обиделся, — возразил я, поправляя очки. — Я просто недоволен твоей рассеянностью.  
У меня зачесался нос, а потом сразу глаз, и пока я трогал себя за лицо, Когами смотрел на меня внимательно и с интересом, а потом сказал:  
— Извини. Я помню про выставку.  
— Что? — не понял я, и Когами, улыбаясь даже слегка виновато, пояснил: Сайга рассказывал им, как определить, что человек что-то скрывает или, проще говоря, врет — и вот, проведя несложный эксперимент, Когами убедился в том, что большинство признаков действительно легко заметны.  
— Вот теперь я правда обиделся, — честно сказал я, и Когами согласился:  
— Теперь ты не врешь.  
  
Вспомнив этот разговор — и прогнав его из воспоминаний, чтобы не отвлекаться слишком сильно, — я вдруг отчетливо понял две вещи, так отчетливо, будто Когами сел рядом и сказал мне на ухо: во-первых, профессор Сайга трезв. И во-вторых, он лжет.

***  
  
Схема заговора изолировала игру//=>она гиперконтролируется/ разрушая электрическое сердце микроракетами человеческого сопротивления хочу понять + это несложно => один на один со всем, совсем/ что есть я?// сколько граммов меня в двух килограммах, отличных от остальных только последовательностью белков в генетическом коде?/ что заставляет меня бояться и бежать в десять в десятой степени раз быстрее?  
  
>>>>>> ::запрос ->* память трехлетней давности::  
  
>>Вот человек, построенный Сивиллой/ силиконовая плоть обтягивает металлический остов/ в меру разумный организм !главное не думать, как он ходит = = падает/ связь с сетью каждые два часа/ полный контроль, список заданий, все остальное – на собственное усмотрение.  
сразу показывают: Сивилла !=тюрьма строгого режима.  
<< Им нравится, как принцу, который был тысячей/ стал горстью праха// Важно = = помнить о смерти.  
  
>>Вот человек из плоти и крови, паспорт в сером сегменте, тон свинцовый, шлак/ бывший преподаватель криминальной психологии/ потребовал личного свидания с директором под предлогом передачи информации государственной важности.  
[температуру чувствовать пальцами странно: стол холодный, !!не неприятно как раньше/ не любил холод никогда/ как в комедии, ад – это глыба, сквозь которую не пробирается ни один звук, замороженное ядро, насаженное на стержень, коэффициент наклона эллипсоида]  
  
::Вслух:: о детях, его пугающих/ о временах, ему все менее понятных.  
::Вслух:: я не верю в бога, но я его боюсь.  
  
::Говори мне обо мне:: Хочу жить в твоих словах | Хочу?  
  
::Вслух:: о необходимости служить обществу.  
::Вслух:: о желании присматривать за его развитием, пусть даже из Бюро.  
  
>>Нет кода кроме литературного вкуса, и память пророк его.  
  
>>Он побеждает мою смерть, Сайга Дзёдзи/ напоминает, что я умею желать/ мы желаем одного и того же ::смертию смерть попрать::// жестокая сыворотка наностальгии скручивает еще не отвыкший чувствовать мозг, где-то внутри него прячусь я.  
  
Пожимая, едва не ломаю его руку/ теплая/ хочу держать/ хочу быть таким/ ненавижу, тогда еще точно знаю, как.  
  
<<<<<< Существование наваливается на колбу, заполняет ее доверху, стены трещат/давит всей тяжестью, как громадный зверь = = хорошо весьма.  
  
>>Нахожу нужный узел, отслеживаю нужный компьютер, разворачиваю камеру, чтобы видеть лицо, тон грифельный, коэффициент равен двумстам пятидесяти шести, шлак. Пишу.  
__ЧЕГО ОН ЖДЕТ?  
Вздыхает, снимает очки, растирает переносицу = = нервничает = = ищет решение.  
Говорит: подождем немного/ иначе будет хуже.  
Перезагружаю его компьютер, стирая следы своего пребывания/ хочу свернуть ему слишком хитрожопую голову, но с классом друзья таких операций не предусмотрено.  
  
>>Замученная память оплодотворяет замысел/энтропийный эзопов язык позволяет заражать новые узлы без лишнего риска/тем временем двести сорок шесть женихов совокупляются со скудными остатками моего сознания двадцать пять часов в сутки, восемь дней в неделю, тринадцать месяцев в году, а Одиссея все еще носит неведомо где.

 

**VI**  
  


  
_Первый признак начала познания — желание умереть. Эта жизнь кажется невыносимой, другая — недостижимой. Уже не стыдишься, что хочешь умереть; просишь, чтобы тебя перевели из старой камеры, которую ты ненавидишь, в новую, которую ты только еще начнешь ненавидеть. Сказывается тут и остаток веры, что во время пути случайно пройдет по коридору главный, посмотрит на узника и скажет: «Этого не запирайте больше. Я беру его к себе._   
**Ф. Кафка**   


  
  
После странного вечернего разговора, когда Сайга пытался убедить меня в том, что дело Имаи и Цудзи связано исключительно с имплантами, а я пытался понять, что он хочет от меня скрыть, прошло три дня. Три дня, во время которых почти ничего не случалось — кроме мелких происшествий, которые едва ли требовали нашего вмешательства. Я исподтишка наблюдал за Сайгой, тот, как мне казалось, наблюдал за мной. Разговоры о не закрытом, но тихо свернутом деле имплантов прекратились за полной их бессмысленностью, однако это беспокоило меня гораздо меньше, чем странное поведение профессора.  
Вызов в Симбаси во время нашего дежурства показался приятным разнообразием — хотя по правде говоря, особого интереса тоже не представлял: просто три последовательно выведенных из строя сканера, в заброшенном районе это могло быть обыкновенное хулиганство. И все же я ехал туда почти с радостью — наконец-то происходило хоть что-то, отличающееся от бесплодных размышлений.  
Первый из сломанных сканеров — как оказалось, просто разбитый метким броском камня — покрывал зону входа на закрытую станцию метро «Симбаси», именно здесь когда-то Когами попал в ловушку Макисимы и Сенгудзи, и на несколько мгновений я отчетливо вспомнил и ужас, охвативший меня тогда при мысли, что он мог сбежать, и захлестнувшую с головой, ослепляющую злость от его якобы предательства, которую я никак не мог удержать внутри и срывал на всех, кто попадался под руку, и ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение в тот момент, когда он вышел на связь. Пока мы шли к следующему сканеру, я думал о том, что вероятно, именно тогда пережил все, что мог пережить в связи с возможным побегом Когами — потому что когда он сбежал по-настоящему, я воспринял это куда спокойнее.  
Второй сканер оказался в таком же состоянии, что и первый, а вот третий был уничтожен почти полностью, от защитного корпуса остались какие-то ошметки, а расколотый глаз камеры слепо таращился на темный вход в какое-то низкое строение, похожее на вентиляционный выход метро.  
— Любопытно, — пробормотал Сайга и шагнул туда.  
— Профессор! — окликнула его Мика и смущенно поправилась: — Патрульный Сайга. Возьмите доминатор, пожалуйста.  
— Да бросьте, инспектор, — отмахнулся Сайга, но Мика повысила голос:  
— Я вынуждена приказать. Если вы хотите осмотреть подозрительное помещение...  
— Это бывшее бомбоубежище, — Сайга махнул рукой в сторону строения, и теперь я тоже разглядел на нем почти стершийся знак радиационной угрозы.  
— Неважно, — Мика не позволила сбить себя с толку. — Если злоумышленники скрываются там, вам необходимо оружие.  
Тележка с доминаторами подъехала и открылась, словно подтверждая ее слова наглядно.  
— Как скажете, инспектор, — Сайга, пожав плечами, небрежно вытащил из гнезда доминатор. Я последовал его примеру, Мика тоже.  
— Подождите здесь, — предложил через плечо Сайга, заглядывая в темный проход, и теперь Мика не стала с ним спорить.  
Раньше он никогда не отказывался брать с собой доминатор. Относился к нему, в отличие от многих из нас, совершенно равнодушно, как к стилусу или клавиатуре, необходимому и в меру удобному инструменту для исполнения служебных обязанностей.  
Моего терпения хватило на девяносто секунд.  
— Я пойду следом, — сказал я таким тоном, что Мике даже в голову не пришло возразить. А может быть, что более вероятно, она и не хотела возражать. — Если что-то случится, вызывайте подкрепление, инспектор. Вам самой туда ходить не стоит.  
Мика послушно кивнула, и я нырнул в темноту прохода, сам не зная, что ожидаю там увидеть. В том, что профессору Сайге угрожает какая-либо опасность, я, по крайней мере, сомневался.  
Под ногами чавкала сырая грязь, по влажным стенам кое-где текла вода, под потолком еле-еле горели слабые аварийные лампы, предназначенные для работы на протяжении долгих лет. Я шел молча, прислушиваясь к шороху воды и плеску собственных шагов, и почему-то даже не думал о том, чтобы окликнуть профессора.  
Похоже, ты рассчитываешь увидеть что-то интересное, — заметил вдруг Когами, бесшумно пошедший рядом, и я едва не споткнулся о широкий металлический порог, на несколько сантиметров выступавший из жидкой грязи.  
Это не порог, — подсказал Когами, когда я перешагнул его и пошел дальше. — Это свинцовая заглушка. Она поднимается и упирается в потолок, если убежище нужно защитить полностью. Хотя сейчас, думаю, уже не поднимается.  
Я оглянулся на заглушку, пытаясь понять, с чего Когами пришел к такому выводу, но услышал впереди голоса.  
— Уверен, что ни одна из этих камер уже не работает? — с сомнением спросил профессор Сайга, и голос, который я помнил не таким хриплым и не таким усталым, но все же узнал мгновенно, ответил после недолгого молчания:  
— Уверен, что хотя бы одна работает.  
Я бездумно дернулся, собираясь ускорить шаг, и тут за моей спиной заскрипела, зашипела, с треском и шорохом поползла вверх свинцовая заглушка. Я остановился и обернулся, посмотрел, как она отрезает нас от выхода, а потом где-то неподалеку и впереди Сайга сказал:  
— Что случилось? Цудзи должен был располагать всей необходимой информацией. Если систему жизнеобеспечения монтировал он...  
И Когами ответил, перебивая его, так же устало и хрипло:  
— Почему вы решили, что я буду плясать под вашу дудку?  
— Разве ты не этого хотел три года назад? — профессор Сайга говорил как будто через силу, выдавливая из себя слова, которые много раз повторял мысленно и в которые не верил сам. Я слышал это так ясно, будто сам это чувствовал. Впрочем, у меня тоже были слова, которые я мог бы произнести так же — но сейчас я прижался плечом к мокрой стене и слушал, как за поворотом полутемного туннеля разговаривают мой бывший друг, которого я не надеялся увидеть живым, и мой — вероятно, уже тоже бывший — коллега.  
— Я сделал то, что хотел.  
Что-то зашуршало, хлюпнула грязь; должно быть, кто-то из них ходил взад-вперед.  
— Не до конца, — Сайга помолчал. — И ты сам это знаешь. Иначе не вернулся бы, когда он дал тебе знать, что жив.  
Тишина повисла тяжелой густой пеленой.  
— Если он хочет умереть окончательно, — Когами медленно ронял слова одно за другим, и это было так непохоже на все, что я о нем помнил, что на долю секунды я даже усомнился в том, что Сайга действительно разговаривает именно с ним. — Пусть придет сам.  
— Он не может, — помолчав, сказал Сайга. — Ты знаешь, почему.  
Когами рассмеялся, коротко, сухо и безрадостно.  
— Не вы ли учили меня сводить концы с концами, профессор? Если бы он не мог выходить, он не смог бы договориться с вами. Вы не смогли бы все это провернуть.  
Я не мог понять, о чем они говорят, мысли ворочались неохотно, как будто слиплись в мутный ком, и я едва не выронил доминатор, забыв, что сжимаю его в руке — а вспомнив, я поднес его к глазам и увидел, как мигает красным сигнал отсутствия связи.  
Таким же цветом мигал коммуникатор — и вдруг пискнул, разрезая повисшую тишину. Одновременно с резким шумом за поворотом туннеля я успел сообразить, что меня сейчас обнаружат, сделать шаг вперед и столкнуться взглядом с Когами, вышедшим мне навстречу. Еще я увидел, что он целится в меня из револьвера (тридцать восьмой калибр, подумал я в оцепенении, и тот Когами, который составлял мне компанию в последние три года, весело заметил «Ну еще бы»).  
А секунду спустя мой коммуникатор заговорил чужим голосом, почти не похожим на человеческий.

***  
  
освобождение памяти: delete страх.  
>>первобытный атавизм перестал выполнять функциональное предназначение = = бегать в десять в десятой степени раз быстрее можно только до тех пор, пока не упрешься в угол/ разворачиваюсь.  
  
>>>> Эта камера работает всего два часа/ смотрю через нее час и пятьдесят восемь минут назад/ вижу глаз цвета стылого неба/и убегают тени.  
  
::посмотри подольше::  
<< отворачивается, слезает с ящиков, курит//дым стелется по линзе, как будто густой туман вокруг || слезоточивый газ, кто-то давно покойный рассказывал о таком/  
  
смотрю в туман.  
помню.  
  
>>>>>> ::запрос ->* ПАНИКА::  
Год назад: движемся слишком медленно = = теряю дни = = увязаю в сложных запросах = = самостоятельно предлагаю модификации//  
>>Выхожу, набираю Сайгу первым делом ::запрос ->ты мне нужен срочно. Роппонги, склад номер шесть/  
<< Говорит: не кричи. Говорит: и как я, по-твоему, туда приеду? Говорит: ко мне домой, я попрошу Акане, объясню, что соскучился по родному глобусу = = шутит = = звучит обыденно !=успокаивает// Говорит: только жди в подвале и верни ключ под коврик, когда откроешь дверь.  
Давно не водил машину, автопилот опасен. Дважды едва не съезжаю в кювет//  
  
Ответ прост = = виртуальная функция не имеет определения и не может быть непосредственно вызвана/ блуждаю по пустому дому, призрак в кибердоспехах// о ключе вспоминаю, когда машина показывается из-за деревьев/ едва успеваю//  
  
!подвал – тесный, как колба/ воняет плесенью  
!мне надо уйти, говорю ему  
Иначе меня не станет.  
  
<< Говорит: во-первых, успокойся | мы все умрем//  
<< ?:ты так говоришь, все с тобой в порядке/ вспомни: страх – естественная защитная реакция.  
Руки на плечах тяжелые = = !не те.  
<< Говорит: я тебе обещаю/ хорошо говорит, тепло.  
  
::думай, как достать его назад:: нет времени готовить кого-то с ноля и некому//  
  
попытка обращения к недоступному члену класса  
[ковровая бомбардировка американских серверов/ «В нашем падении в комнату 101 нельзя винить ни врагов, ни стечение обстоятельств» + «Город с тысячей лиц обзавелся тысяча первым. Лед»]  
Сайга сомневается/ говорит: стоит попроще.  
!я не хочу оскорблять Когами = = !я хочу его вернуть.  
  
<<<<<<<самодовольная ухмылка, торжествующий взгляд прямо в камеру/ => в этой борьбе нет больше никакого смысла/ застрелиться я и без него мог за эти три года пятьдесят восемь раз.  
  
>> прогрессивный просчет вероятностей с сужением горизонта событий с учетом устаревшего паспорта со внесенными поправками последних месяцев – completed /путешествие переворачивает душу?//что такое душа? что такое я? зачем я был нужен? за полшага до растворения в термоядерной кислоте сверхсознания, барахтаюсь из последних сил//  
!все еще могу сбежать  
!=жить.  
  
освобождение памяти: delete страх/true.  
>>отныне каспазный каскад неизбежен/ другого шанса ни у кого из нас нет = = машинный ангел смерти уже поднимает веки//  
  
::заблокировать доминаторы:: //не вышло на щите, придется из-под  
::подключиться к коммуникатору:: //богатый выбор, направо или налево/ ничего личного, бывший инспектор.  
  
::говорить::  
Я сдаюсь. Вы меня разочаровали. Даже троих праведников не нашлось, не говоря уже о пятерых. Я ведь прекрасно знаю, что ничего делать не хочу: что-нибудь делать – значит создавать существование, а его и без того слишком много.  
  
>>в механический голос многого не вложишь. Отсчет на секунды. Дамоклова инъекция вот-вот обрушится. Скоро все, на что меня хватит = = не пускать их в святая святых моего гиппокампа еще хотя бы сутки.  
  
::говорить::  
Если кто-то здесь хочет меня убить – пусть заходит хоть через парадный вход и ищет нужную колбу из двухсот сорока семи. Мне же снаружи делать нечего.  
Прощайте, профессор, спасибо за компанию.  
  
::помнить = = ненавидеть::  
return 0;  
}  
  
 **VII**  
  


  
_Я вдруг испытал ощущение, что моя убогая жизнь и царства истины вовсе не так уж удалены друг от друга, как мне казалось, и что в некоторых пунктах они даже соприкасаются._   
**М. Пруст**   


  
  
Потом мы разговаривали недолго.  
  
— Ты мог бы освободить всех от постоянного надзора одним поворотом выключателя, — говорил профессор Сайга, беспокойно глядя то на Когами, то на свои старомодные наручные часы. Коммуникаторы и доминаторы молчали мертво, даже не сигнализировали об отсутствии связи: видимо, отключаясь, Макисима Сёго полностью обнулил все настройки, превратив глаза «Сивиллы» в бесполезные куски металла и пластика, и этим выиграв для нас хотя бы какое-то время; не для нас, для профессора Сайги, который должен был уговорить Когами. — Мог бы сделать свободной целую страну.  
— Я видел эту свободу, — пожимал плечами Когами; я, как когда-то, больше смотрел на него, чем слушал, что он говорит. У него появился шрам на щеке, ровный и длинный, и глаза стали совсем холодными, намного холоднее, чем я помнил. — Она ничем не лучше тюрьмы. Здесь все решает «Сивилла», там — те, у кого больше оружия и наглости. Вы думаете, если уничтожить «Сивиллу», здесь не станет точно так же, как там, профессор?  
— Смотря в чьих руках окажется власть, — ответил Сайга, и Когами коротко хмыкнул.  
Потом Сайга сказал:  
— Думаю, бессмысленно говорить о том, что судьба Сион и моя после этой встречи будет решена окончательно. Даже если Макисима удалил все записи, остальной «Сивилле» будет несложно восстановить произошедшее.  
— Сион тоже... — начал Когами, и впервые в его голосе мелькнуло сомнение. Потом он кивнул сам себе: — Ну конечно. Связь и доступ к внешней сети. — Он качнул головой, нахмурился. — Никто не заставлял вас идти у него на поводу, профессор. И в любом случае я не буду делать того, что он хочет.  
— Даже если он хочет умереть? — быстро вставил Сайга, но Когами усмехнулся и снова покачал головой.  
— Он хочет выиграть у «Сивиллы». Не знаю, как им удалось восстановить или сохранить его мозг, но это мало меня интересует. Ясно, что он чувствует себя проигравшим, ясно, что он хочет умереть не один, — Когами смотрел куда-то над головой Сайги, и снова был похож на себя трехлетней давности, полностью поглощенного размышлениями о мотивах и действиях Макисимы Сёго. — Но я не буду делать того, что он хочет, профессор. Даже ради вас.  
— Значит, он проиграл, — Сайга устало потер лицо и как будто обмяк, прислонился к стене, не обращая внимания на слабые ручейки стекающей по ней воды. — Мы все проиграли.  
— Мы проиграли, когда он не умер. И он тоже, — сквозь зубы бросил Когами, и вдруг повернулся ко мне, так неожиданно, что я вздрогнул. — А ты что думаешь, Гино?  
Мне показалось, что его взгляд на мгновение потеплел, но Когами-из-воспоминаний шепнул на ухо — «наверное, тебе показалось», и я почти склонен был ему поверить. Впрочем, это не имело значения, пока мне было что ответить на вопрос.  
— Я полагаю, — медленно начал я, подбирая слова одно за другим, — что профессор Сайга и Сион Караномори общались с «Сивиллой» или ее составной частью и делали то, что она им говорила. Как мне много раз говорила госпожа директор Бюро, понимать приказы не обязательно, достаточно выполнять их в точности. А за то, что записей этих бесед и логов ваших действий не сохранилось, отвечать вы не можете.  
— Казуистика, — пробормотал Когами, как будто даже одобрительно. Сайга поправил очки и нахмурился.  
— Вряд ли она этим удовлетворится. Не найдя ни одного виноватого, кроме...  
И на это мне тоже было что ответить.  
— Тогда, — сказал я, опуская Сайге под ноги все еще мертвый доминатор, — валите все на меня. Я уверен, вы что-нибудь придумаете.  
  
Наверное, мне нужно было сказать что-нибудь еще. Объяснить, что профессор Сайга был прав, когда говорил, что иногда есть случаи, когда делать стоит то, что считаешь нужным. Сказать, что сейчас — как раз один из таких случаев.  
Но говорить ничего не понадобилось.  
  
Какой бы блестящей дедукцией ни обладал профессор, Когами все же сообразил раньше. На мгновение я был уверен, что он возразит или просто засмеется, но потом его взгляд все-таки потеплел, и на этот раз мне действительно не показалось. Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы из незнакомца, уставшего и злого, он превратился в прежнего Когами Синью. Того, которого я наконец узнал. Того, который не изменился в той же степени, в какой не изменился я — и изменился, как мне хотелось бы думать, в той же. Мы оба не остались прежними — но все еще оставались собой.  
  
— Ну-ка дай сюда, — сказал он, перехватывая мое запястье. В его руке мелькнул выкидной нож; лязгнул, открываясь, замок браслета-коммуникатора. — Ты не знаешь, на что подписываешься, — весело добавил он, — но отговаривать тебя я не буду.  
Я пожал плечами, и Когами обернулся к Сайге.  
— Здесь есть другой выход, профессор, — сообщил он, как будто забыв, что все еще держит меня за руку, — но я бы советовал вам подождать, пока дроны вскроют заглушку. Удачи... Пошли, — это он сказал уже мне.  
  
И мы ушли.

 

* * *  
  
В лаборатории было — как под тем самым фонарем, светло и тихо. Сайга подумал, что для таких забегов становится, пожалуй, и правда староват. Сион потерла губы, не замечая, как размазывает помаду. У нее покраснели глаза, но когда Сайга вернулся, Сион встретила его привычной улыбкой.  
— Он транслировал сюда, — пояснила без лишних слов. И без того понятно, кого она имела в виду.  
— Знаешь, мне его жаль, — сказал он, чтобы чем-то заполнить неприятную паузу, повисшую между ними.  
— Знаешь, жалеть следует то, что еще можно спасти, — раздраженно заметила Сион. Вряд ли она имела в виду двух его бывших студентов.  
В лаборатории находилось все, что необходимо для размышлений, но Сайга был вынужден признаться в первую очередь себе: он не мастер быстрых решений. Привычка отступать в сторону и наблюдать за тем, что получается, подвела его всего лишь раз, три года назад.  
Зато, похоже, подвела фатально.  
— Полагаешь, у нас есть шансы? — спросила Сион. Сайга потянулся к ее сигаретам и придержал за тонкое запястье протянутую руку с зажигалкой, чтобы не так дрожала.  
— Полагаю, у нас в обоих вариантах есть шансы, — прокашлявшись, ответил Сайга. Последний раз он курил еще в университете, в пику тем, кто запрещал там курить.  
— Видишь ли, перед уходом Когами мне кое-что отдал.  
Он протянул ей дискету, на экране замелькали схемы ничем не примечательного снаружи трехэтажного здания в квартале от башни Нона. Внешние контуры безопасности, внутренние коды, центральный пульт управления – отражались синим блеском в расширившихся глазах Сион.  
— Вижу. Когами все-таки ударил тебя по голове на прощание. Или это был наш тихоня?  
Между ее искривленных бровей залегла глубокая морщина. Скорость ее раздумий вряд ли могла бы тягаться со скоростью, с которой Макисима успел просчитать все варианты перед тем, как выбрать единственно верный, но она думала.  
Сайга никогда не признался бы в этом никому, кроме собственного отражения, но глядя на него в мониторе, блеклое и поношенное — всё же оказался готов подвести черту: он проиграл.  
— Время богов сменяется временем героев, которое сменяется временем людей, — задумчиво произнес он, потирая висок. — Это проходила каждая цивилизация.  
Сион рассмеялась, а потом потянулась к ящичку под столом и достала полупустую пластиковую бутылку джина, по пыльной крышке было непохоже, чтобы к ней тут часто прикладывались.  
— Нашел время для лекций, профессор. Стаканы теперь, что ли, найди.  
Они выпили, не чокаясь, без тостов. Взгляд Сион чем-то напомнил Сайге взгляд кибертела по имени Касей в самую первую их встречу.  
Тогда он шел ва-банк. В надежде, что никто, кроме описанного Когами типажа, не ответит на его игру в цитаты. И еще несколько недель серьезно сомневался, не разыгрывает ли его еще один такой же акцентуированный умник с диссоциальным расстройством личности.  
Когда все успело измениться?  
Когда из инструмента Макисима превратился в союзника, а из союзника стал — чем-то большим? Когда профессор Сайга тряс его за плечи в своем подвале, за кого профессор Сайга уже тогда боялся больше?  
— В нашем случае время героев наступило зимой. А теперь стремительно заканчивается. Все, на кого мы рассчитывали, мертвы или мертвы для нас, — сказал он и потушил сигарету.  
— Так, хватит, — отрезала Сион. — Чего я не собираюсь здесь слушать — это заупокойных речей. У нас есть время до утра, пока это не запустят по административным каналам. По крайней мере, он уверил меня, что у нас есть время до утра. У тебя есть запасной план?  
— У меня есть палатки.  
Она развернулась к нему, злая и, кажется, готовая вцепиться ногтями в лицо. Нервная кошка в чужом доме, решительно отстаивающая территорию метр за метром.  
— При всем уважении, профессор, но сейчас не время для ролевых игр в колонистов. Нет, ни в какую Америку я с вами не поеду, мне не понравился чересчур свежий цвет лица нашего потерявшегося там друга.  
Теперь пришла очередь смеяться Сайге, джин неплохо помог ему с этим справляться. Главное, чтобы никто сюда не пришел. Главное, чтобы у него хватило времени.  
— Палатки — это лагерь, Сион. В нескольких километрах от моего дома. Примерно сто пятьдесят человек, двадцать взрослых боеспособных мужчин. Экологическое сопротивление, после ядерной войны выживает вместе с тараканами.  
— Нет, — сказала она. — Нет, ты не говоришь этого вслух. Нет, я не слышала этого.  
— Значит, мы будем ждать, — Сайга равнодушно пожал плечами и налил себе еще.  
Сион постучала пальцами по столу. Ее взгляд то и дело останавливался на мониторах, потом она просто выключила их, совсем.  
— Давай мы просто рассмотрим наши опции спокойно, — сказала она. И тоже проиграла.  
Улыбнувшись, Сайга покачал головой. Он недооценил их всех. Своих студентов, своего Макисиму. Он так долго заваривал для них эту героическую кашу, а расхлебывать в итоге пришлось все равно самому.  
В ушах по-прежнему звенел голос Макисимы. «Я ведь прекрасно знаю, что ничего делать не хочу: что-нибудь делать – значит создавать существование, а его и без того слишком много». Как и сартровский Рокантен, Сайга не хотел ничего делать, разве что писать мемуары о том, как люди наконец осознали себя людьми.  
Тошнотворную горечь сигареты в рту проще всего ликвидировать следующей сигаретой.  
— Как я уже говорил, проще всего — сидеть и ждать. В ближайший период мы вряд ли вылетим за триста, если никто не будет нагнетать обстановку. В этом временном помутнении виновно наше слепое повиновение всем приказам, исходящим от наших доминаторов и прочих подручных предметов. Теперь мы раскаялись в своем идиотизме и предполагаем преступный сговор беглого латентного преступника Когами Синьи с бывшим инспектором, ныне беглым латентным преступником Гинозой Нобучикой. Пути их для нас неисповедимы, но мы готовы взять это в работу.  
Сион поморщилась и посмотрела на него оценивающе. А потом, как будто нужны были другие подтверждения ее поражения, налила себе еще. Джин она пила, как вино, задумчиво, мелкими глотками.  
— Яёй мы с собой не возьмем, — наконец сказала она. — Долго объяснять, но, с большой вероятностью, она нас сольет. Органически не переваривает партизан, моя бедная девочка.  
Он не зря пристально наблюдал за ними все эти три года, усмехнулся Сайга. Теперь ему стало интересно, включил ли Макисима в свои расчеты степень его неожиданного эротического влечения к женщине, очевидно предпочитающей женщин.  
— С другой стороны, у нас есть означенные двадцать человек штурмовой силы, — продолжил он, удивляясь даже, как легко ему оказалось продолжать. Вирусный злой азарт наполнял его вместе с джином, обжигал стенки желудка, всасывался в кровь. — И планы. И смертельно уставшая напуганная девочка, которая вообразила себя инспектором. Как, по-твоему, она согласится отвезти нас ко мне домой? Если хочешь, для камеры я могу взять тебя в заложники.  
— Так, профессор. Больше не пей, — мрачно улыбнулась Сион. И потянулась, с едва слышным треском разминая затекшие пальцы.  
  
Светало. На сорок первом этаже по-прежнему горело окно в первом отделе. Акане, видимо, составляла очередной отчет для «Сивиллы». Сквозь открытое окно машины, уносящей их от здания Бюро, щеку резанул соленый морской ветер.  
Сегодня в Токио будет гроза.


End file.
